a shenny history
by loved writter
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que me encanta. he tratado de reflejar como creo yo que seria una relacion shenny en la serie por lo que he intentado mantener ese aire comico de la misma. decir que aqui Leonard sigue con la hermana de Raj, Hoiward sigue con Bernadette pero no estan casados y por ultimo decir que tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible!
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja espero que guste, mas o menos es como me imagino que seria una relacion entre Sheldon y Penny. intetaré publicar lo mas pronto posible!

**CAPITULO 1 la chica nueva**

Sheldon y Leonard salían de su piso para dirigirse al trabajo. Mantenían una de sus ya mas que habituales discusiones mientras bajaban por el rellano; esta vez se trataba sobre que superhéroe de ficción ganaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si Flash con su supe velocidad o Hulk con su super fuerza "¿Cómo puedes decir que Hulk vencería fácilmente?" exclamaba Sheldon indignado ante la respuesta de su compañero "¿Cómo puedes tu no pensar lo mismo?" respondió Leonard también con cierta indignación ante la cabezonería de Sheldon "sabes perfectamente que eso seria algo improbable además de ridículo" insistió Sheldon haciendo oídos sordos a su compañero "a pesar de su super fuerza, la masa corporal de el increíble Hulk y su tiempo de reacción son dos aspectos que están totalmente en contra ante la super velocidad y el diminuto cuerpo de Flash" Sheldon discrepaba el comentario de su amigo con bastante insistencia, a lo que Leonard respondió con un sonoro bufido "ese gesto solo hace que refuerce mas mi teoría" añadió Sheldon observando a su amigo mientras salian del edificio. Una vez en la universidad allí se encontraron con que todos los chicos hacían un corro pero no lograban ver el porque. Entre ellos se encontraban Wollobich y Rach quienes se apartaron rápidamente al percatarse de ellos "hola chicos" exclamó Wollobich con una sonrisa ante un Leonard y un Sheldon bastante intrigados "¿a que viene todo esto?" preguntó Leonard con el ceño fruncido pero lo entendió cuando de aquel corro pudo distinguir la figura de una esbelta y preciosa joven "¿conocéis ya a Rachel? Trabajará con nosotros" explicó Wollobich a la pregunta que Leonard no había hecho pero que este pudo descifrar en su rostro mientras la joven se acercaba hacia ellos "perdonad ¿el doctor Sheldon Cooper?" preguntó ante las miradas boquiabiertas de Leonard, Wollobich y Rach "soy yo" exclamó Sheldon quien era el único que no parecía ensimismado con la belleza de aquella joven "Rachel Mackenzie" se auto presentó estrechándole la mano con una amplia sonrisa, Sheldon dudó un par de segundos pero finalmente le devolvió el apretón "acabo de licenciarme como física teorica y estaré de practicas estos próximos tres meses con el objetivo de poder dedicarme a esto profesionalmente" explicaba la joven ante la mirada atenta de Sheldon y las miradas embelesadas de Leonard ,Wollobich y Rach "dado que mi licenciatura es de física teorica me han informado que debo realizar las practicas con el doctor Sheldon Cooper y Rach" ante este comentario los tres amigos se quedaron aun mas boquiabiertos "¡vaya me toman a mi como referente para ayudar a un nuevo gorrión que esta aprendiendo a volar, que emocionante!" exclamaba Sheldon con gran orgullo ante las ahora fulminantes miradas de Leonard, Wollobich y Rach "bueno en ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder mi querida pupila" añadió al tiempo que enroscaba su brazo en el de la joven con una sonrisa y se alejaban de sus tres amigos, a los cuales ignoraron completamente, para dirigirse sin entretenimiento hacia su despacho "por favor, decidme que todo esto es una broma" exclamó Wollobich sin apartar la vista de las dos figuras que se perderían con paso ligero por el pasillo.

La noche llegó y como de costumbre el grupo de amigos cenaban comida india acompañados de Penny . durante la cena saltó el inevitable tema de conversación de la nueva chica "¿Quién es Rachel?" preguntó Penny interesada mientras se llevaba un buen trozo de comida a la boca "es la nueva compañera" aclaró Leonard entre dientes lanzando una mirada corta pero fulminante a Sheldon el cual ignoró "seguro que es otra friki" añadió Penny con desinterés mientras rebuscaba con los palillos en su caja de comida "esa chica debería considerarse como la novena maravilla del mundo" exclamó Wollobich dejando la mirada perdida por varios segundos ante la mirada desconcertante de Penny "coincido contigo; esa chica es fascinante" añadió Sheldon con aparente normalidad mientras los tres compañeros se quedaron boquiabiertos, fijando al unísono sus miradas con la de Sheldon "durante el dia de hoy ha hecho correctamente todo lo que le he pedido" aclaró con un suspiro a las miradas desconcertadas "¿habéis estado trabajando juntos?" preguntó Penny quien seguía sin comprender las reacciones de Leonard, Wollobich y Rach "yo no llamaría trabajar exactamente" se apresuró Sheldon a corregirle "mas bien esta de aprendiz" añadió antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de carne sujeta por los finos palillos " si llego a saber que esto pasaría, me hubiera licenciado como físico teorico en lugar de ingeniero y ahora seria yo quien estaría pasando la mañana con esa belleza" exclamaba con recelo Wollobich exhalando varios suspiros antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de comida con desgana "creo que ya se lo que pasa" añadió Penny desde el sillón con cierta sonrisa "supongo por los comentarios de Howard, quien por cierto esta casado, que esa Rachel será un chica atractiva" concluyó repasando las miradas de cada uno de los chicos "la palabra atractiva casi podría considerarse un insulto hacia ella" exclamó Leonard mientras rebuscaba en su caja de comida "yo sin embargo lo que encuentro realmente atractivo en esa chica es su inteligencia" comentaba Sheldon con total normalidad a lo que los chicos respondieron con una alzada de cejas "podría apostar a que esa chica estaría muy cerca de mi cociente intelectual" añadió con una sonrisa de orgullo antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca con ayuda de los palillos "¡creo que van a ser unos tres meses emocionantes!" concluyó

our document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Pas

**Capitulo 2 Un autentico caballero**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la soleada ciudad de Los Ángeles, Sheldon se encontraba en la universidad, como cada mañana, preparado y con un horario de tareas perfectamente organizado para Rachel. Andaba por los pasillos de muy buen humor en dirección a su despacho. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la inesperada visita de Howard quien estaba junto a Rachel, demasiado cerca para su opinión, explicándole lo emocionante que era el mundo de la ingeniería, aunque en realidad solo era un excusa barata para estar cerca de ella "Howard son las nueve de la mañana ¿no deberías estar en el taller con el resto de tus compañeros oompa loompa construyendo lo que nosotros, los superiores, plasmamos en un papel gracias a nuestra imaginación e inteligencia?" preguntó Sheldon bastante desconcertado "bueno, debería; pero al ver a Rachel que estaba aquí esperándote me pareció muy poco caballeroso dejarla sola" se excusó este dándole una amplia sonrisa a la chica la cual devolvió con desgana "bueno también esta Raj" comentó Sheldon mirando a su amigo hindú sin comprender a que se debía esa caballerosidad, pero este se limitó a asentir con un rápido movimiento de cabeza "si pero como Raj es incapaz de articular palabra con mujeres estando sobrio, prácticamente es como si no estuviera" insistió Howard "bueno de cualquier forma ya estoy aquí y te agradecería que te largaras cuanto antes, ya que al ser las nueve y cinco minutos he perdido estos últimos, los cuales debería haber invertido en explicarle este horario de tareas a Rachel" explicó Sheldon sin apartar la vista de Howard quien a regañadientes no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer y abandonar el despacho con desgana "disculpa por este inconveniente" exclamó Sheldon avergonzado a Rachel quien asintió cariñosamente "la verdad es la primera vez en cinco años que me lo encuentro en mi despacho a primera hora de la mañana" añadió sentándose en su sillón "bueno yo tengo que discrepar en este asunto" comentaba Rachel sentándose frente a él "para mi es algo habitual estar rodeada de hombres" explicó con cierta molestia "bueno, vamos por lo realmente importante" comenzó a decir Sheldon al tiempo que le ofrecía su respectivo horario diseñado exclusivamente por él. Mientras tanto, Penny realizaba su turno de mañana en el restaurante _La Fábrica de tartas de queso_ junto con Bernadette. Parecía ser una mañana tranquila ya que tan solo había un par de clientes desayunando, por lo que las chicas se encontraban ordenando la despensa del bar "oye ¿te apetece que vayamos de compras esta tarde?" sugirió Penny mientras retiraban las botellas de alcohol vacías del mueble- bar y reponían las nuevas "no puedo; Howard y yo hemos quedado para ir al cine" comentó su amiga con un pequeño gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro al tener que dar plantón a su amiga "oh claro, no te preocupes" exclamó Penny con normalidad mientras colocaba un par de botellas vacías en la caja de cartón que ambas tenían junto a ellas "llevo tanto tiempo soltera que se me ha olvidado ya lo que es tener novio y hacer planes en pareja" añadió con una sonrisa "ya que sacas el tema" inquirió Bernadette quien se dedicaba a colocar botellas nuevas en los huecos del mueble que Penny vaciaba "se me hace un poco extraño verte a ti soltera durante tanto tiempo ¿es por algo en especial?" preguntó bastante intrigada "no se, supongo que no he encontrado a ningún chico que realmente me interese y tampoco estoy con ganas para perder el tiempo con el resto" explicó Penny encogiéndose de hombros. Por otro lado, en la universidad, Sheldon había encomendado un par de tareas a Rachel para comprobar su modo de solucionarlos y así después poder estudiar su modo de reacción, sometidas a tareas bajo presión. Mientras daba tiempo a la chica para terminar sus tareas, Sheldon se había reunido con el director del centro para proponer que el taller de ingeniería, que a su parecer era un salón desaprovechado, fuese sustituido por una sala de experimentación, para obtener unos mejores resultados sobre las observaciones y abstracciones que tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros físicos teóricos, realizaban casi a diario, propuesta que fue denegada para desconcierto de Sheldon, quien volvía bastante irritado a su despacho. Al entrar, amplió los ojos al ver a Raj frente a su pizarra, resolviendo el problema que Sheldon le había impuesto a Rachel, aunque la joven mas que aliviada, parecía estar molesta y deseosa de que el joven hindú le dejase en paz "¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?" exclamó Sheldon alzando la voz y dirigiendo su mirada enfurecida a un Raj sorprendido "bueno, es que, en mi opinión, esta tarea que le has propuesto a Rachel la encuentro bastante complicada para ella, al ser nueva" comenzó a justificarse Raj con bastante nerviosismo por la mirada fulminadora de su amigo "así que, como buen caballero, me ofrecí a echarle un cable" añadió ofreciendo una débil sonrisa a su compañero en forma de disculpa y desviando su mirada hacia Rachel quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido "¿demasiado difícil?" inquirió Sheldon alzando las cejas "calcular la cifra exacta de números complejos de Mandelbort es algo difícil" discrepaba Sheldon quien seguía acusando con la mirada a su compañero "comparado con eso, esta tarea es como enseñar a un niño la diferencia entre arriba y abajo" concluyó con firmeza ante la mirada ahora cabizbaja de Raj, debido a la humillación "bueno, solo quería ayudar" susurró Raj en su defensa "¿pretendes ayudar resolviendo por tu cuenta las tareas que le encomiendo a Rachel o llenado mi escritorio de migas de bizcocho al ron?" ironizó Sheldon observando las migas de bizcocho esparcidas sobre su escritorio, aquella conversación comenzaba a alterar cada vez mas a Raj, quien tras haberse comido él solo mas de la mitad de aquel enorme bizcocho en menos de media hora como único modo para poder entablar una conversación con Rachel, los nervios que le producía aquella bronca de Sheldon, consiguieron una reacción inversa en el proceso de digestión de su estomago, razón por la cual, tras sentir unas nauseas repentinas, salió disparado del despacho hacia los servicios, dejando a Rachel y Sheldon desconcertados. Media hora mas tarde, era la hora del almuerzo Sheldon se dirigía con su habitual bandeja hacia el encuentro con Leonard, Howard y Raj en su habitual mesa del comedor, pero amplió los ojos al ver a Rachel en su mesa de siempre y a un Leonard bastante empalagoso junto a ella "no me lo puedo creer" exclamó desde el pasillo antes de acercarse hacia ellos con paso decidido "¿Qué es todo esto?" exclamó nada mas llegar por lo que los chicos giraron sus cabezas hacia él "como Rachel es nueva y aun no ha tenido tiempo de habituarse a la universidad ni a los compañeros, me he ofrecido, como buen caballero, a invitarla a nuestra mesa durante el almuerzo" explicaba Leonard con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro a un Sheldon quien le fulminaba con la mirada "le he dicho que no era necesario, pero al no dejar de insistir no quería parecer desagradecida" comentaba Rachel quien parecía un poco incomoda con la atención que parecía haber despertado entre los chicos. "oh, si para mi no es ninguna molestia" exclamaba Leonard embobado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sheldon le observaba decepcionado ante el patético intentico de su amigo por ligar desesperadamente con aquella chica. "por lo visto tengo que volver a explicar que Rachel esta aquí para aprender el mundo de la física en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con lo que parece ser, unos científicos hormonados, desesperados por practicar el coito a todas horas" comenzó a decir Sheldon bastante molesto, comentario que hizo sonrojar a Leonard "así que, si no vas a compartir cualquier opinión referida a la fisca con Rachel, te agradecería que la dejarías en paz terminarse su almuerzo" concluyó fulminando con la mirada a su compañero quien ahora se encontraba bastante avergonzado. Acto seguido Sheldon ocupo su habitual asiento como si nada hubiese pasado, junto a la incomoda Rachel y el avergonzado Leonard "¿y que te parece la teoría de cuerdas?" comentó este con la voz entrecortada a Rachel mientras Sheldon le observaba negando con la cabeza. Las horas pasaron y la tarde llegó, Leonard se encontraba en la entrada del bloque de pisos, mirando con el ceño fruncido el correo cuando Penny entró por la puerta "¡hola Leonard!" saludaba una animada Penny "hola Penny" exclamó un apagado Leonard "¿has tenido un buen día?" inquirió Penny con ironía al oír el tono de voz de su amigo, acercándose junto a él para aprovechar y mirar su correo "si por buen día te refieres a quedar humillado frente a una chica preciosa por tu compañero de piso, entonces si; he tenido un buen día" comentaba con sarcasmo mientras observaba sin apartar la vista de las cartas que sujetaba en la mano "supongo que por chica preciosa te refieres a Rachel" comentaba Penny sacando de su buzón un par de cartas y un catalogo "me apiado de esa chica solo de saber de tendrá que aguantar las ordenes de Sheldon durante tres meses" exclamó con sinceridad mientras exhalaba un enorme suspiro "por cierto ¿Dónde esta?" añadió al percatarse de la ausencia de Sheldon "se ha quedado en la universidad para terminar un par de asuntos que le han quedado pendientes" explicó Leonard quien aun seguía de morros "bueno, por lo menos podré disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad" añadió mientras ambos amigos subían las escaleras para llegar a sus respectivos pisos. Horas mas tarde, los asuntos pendientes que Sheldon supuso que solo le llevaría resolverlos un par de minutos, acabaron alargándose a un par de horas, por lo que Rachel se ofreció a llevar a Sheldon en su coche, ya que este no disponía ni de vehículo ni de carnet "gracias por traerme Rachel" comentaba Sheldon una vez llegaron, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad "no te preocupes. Nos hemos retrasado por mi culpa así que era lo menos que podía hacer" exclamó la chica con una amplia sonrisa. La verdad es que Sheldon era el único chico desde que había llegado con quien se encontraba cómoda ya que era el único chico que desde que había llegado no había intentado ligar con ella "a veces desearía poder tener la super velocidad de Flash para evitar este tipo de retrasos" comentaba Sheldon apenado "no esta mal, aunque yo me inclino mas por el capitán Spock y su Flota Estelar" discrepó Rachel de manera despreocupada aunque Sheldon amplió los ojos ante aquel comentario "¿eres fan de Star Trek?" inquirió Sheldon con entusiasmo "bueno, tengo la serie original Star Trek, la serie animada Star Trek, las siete películas que se han realizado, varios libros, comics y también algunos videojuegos ¿contesta eso a tu pregunta?" comentaba Rachel con una sonrisa de complicidad ante un Sheldon realmente entusiasmado con lo que acababa de oír "¡vaya, así que estoy ante una chica media-vulcana, no me lo puedo creer!" exclamó emocionado "¿te apetecería subir y tomar algo? Tengo la edición especial de Star Trek" comenzó a proponerle emocionado "¡oh, y apuesto a que te encantará mi versión mejorada del juego piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock" añadió antes de que Rachel tuviera opción de contestar "oh no, ¿tu también?" exclamó esta molesta, para sorpresa de Sheldon, ya que interpretó ese ofrecimiento como otro de los muchos intentos por ligar que recibía casi a diario por parte del sexo masculino "¿te refieres a que yo también jugare a piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock o a que yo también veré la edición especial de Star Trek?" preguntó Sheldon algo confuso por aquel comentario "Sheldon creía que tu eras diferente al resto de chicos" comentaba una decepcionada Rachel aunque Sheldon seguía sin comprender ni una palabra "sigo sin entenderte, solo te he ofrecido disfrutar del mundo de Star Trek ya que has resultado ser una gran admiradora" comentaba Sheldon intentando comprender el motivo de enfado de su compañera "claro, y seguro que después querrás que también me quede a cenar y ya que estamos a pasar la noche juntos ¿no?" insistió Rachel molesta y Sheldon comprendió por donde iban los tiros de aquella conversación "¡oh, ya veo por donde vas!" exclamó de pronto "¡déjame decirte que te estas equivocando conmigo totalmente, Rachel!" comenzó a decir enarcando las cejas, haciendo que la chica entre cejara las suyas en gesto de descomprensión "mi proposición sobre subir a mi piso ha sido únicamente de pura amistad dentro de las muchas conductas sociales" añadía firmemente "déjame aclararte que a diferencia de los demás, encuentro las relaciones sexuales increíblemente antihigiénicas, motivo por el cual no tengo ningún interés en mantener algún tipo de relación personal o sexual con el sexo femenino" concluyó con cierto orgullo mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que la chica relajara la expresión confundida del suyo, sustituyéndola por una amplia sonrisa "lo siento, te malinterpreté" se disculpó la chica con alivio "no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa" aclaró Sheldon tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto "en ese caso, ¡me muero por jugar a ese juego mejorado de piedra, tijera, lagarto, Spock!" exclamó Rachel realmente emocionada zafándose de su cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del coche acompañada de Sheldon. Mientras tanto, Leonard y Penny se encontraban en el piso de este, tomaban café mientras charlaban animadamente "¿Cómo os va a Priya y a ti?" preguntó esta interesada desde el sillón mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café "muy bien, para ser una relación a distancia. Aunque me gustaría que estuviese aquí para poder ir al cine, dar un paseo juntos, cenar en un restaurante; no sé, hacer las cosas que hacen el resto de las parejas normales" respondió Leonard con una sonrisa desde el sofá "¿y tu que?" añadió este con interés sobre la vida amorosa de su amiga "bueno, estoy un poco decepcionada ya que los chicos de mis ultimas citas han resultado ser unos asquerosos" comentaba Penny desde el sillón "pero aun confío en que mi príncipe azul aparecerá por la puerta algún día" añadió con una sonrisa; en ese momento Sheldon y Rachel entraban por la puerta, "bueno ya hemos llegado" exclamaba Sheldon entrando al interior e ignorando a los dos amigos. Leonard al ver la figura de Rachel casi se atraganta con su café "¡vaya, me encanta tu piso!" exclamó Rachel observando con la mirada el interior de este "¡Rachel, que sorpresa!" exclamó Leonard emocionado haciendo que tanto ella como Sheldon se percataran de su presencia y la de Penny ""¡oh, vaya. No os había visto chicos!" exclamó Sheldon mirando a ambos amigos. Acto seguido se acercó a Penny tirando un poco de ella en dirección hacia Rachel "Rachel déjame presentarte Penny; nuestra vecina de enfrente, camarera del restaurante La Fabrica de tartas de queso, aunque ella se auto considera como actriz profesional" comentaba Sheldon haciendo hincapié en las ultima frase, gesto que provocó que Penny le fulminase con la mirada "vaya así que tu eres la famosa de Rachel" comentaba Penny con una amplia sonrisa estrechándole calurosamente la mano "llevo varios días que no dejo de oír sobre ti y ahora entiendo el porqué" añadía observando embelesada a aquella chica de larga melena castaña, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos claros "¿y a que se debe tu visita?" preguntó Leonard levantándose rápidamente del sofá y acercándose a ella "me alegra que lo preguntes, por lo visto Rachel es una fan de Star Trek" explicó Sheldon emocionado "¡no me digas!" exclamó Leonard entusiasmado gesto que hizo que Rachel comenzara a sonrojarse "antes hemos estado hablando sobre la serie así que le he invitado a disfrutar de mi edición especial y a divertirnos con mi versión mejorada del piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock" continuaba explicando Sheldon cada vez mas entusiasmado mientras Penny le observaba con las cejas enarcadas y la boca medio abierta, en gesto de descomprensión "bueno, en ese caso seguro que te encantará mi replica de la flota estelar" comentó Leonard emocionado dispuesto a dirigirse a su cuarto aunque fue rápidamente interrumpido por Sheldon "Leonard por favor, Rachel y yo tratamos de disfrutar como buenos fans de Star Trek así que deja de comportarte como un friki" exclamó indignado Rachel le quitó importancia al asunto y se percató de la enorme colección de DVDs de la que Sheldon disponía, dirigiéndose entusiasmada hacia ella "vaya veo que no solo eres fan de Star Trek" comentó al ojear las numerosas series de televisión que Sheldon coleccionaba pero divisó una película en especial que llamó su atención "¿tienes la edición especial limitada de Star Trek que incluye 30 minutos nunca vistos?" exclamó con asombro al tiempo que cogía la película "si, solo se lanzaron al mercado 60 copias de esa edición" comentaba Sheldon con orgullo "lo sé, aunque yo no pude adquirir una" comentaba apenada mientras observaba embelesada la película, aunque volvió la vista por un segundo hacia la colección ya que vio algo desconcertante "¿tienes dos películas?" exclamó al ver una copia idéntica de la película que sujetaba entre sus manos, perfectamente colocada entre la colección "¿Por qué tienes dos veces la misma película?" preguntó extrañada "buena pregunta" exclamó Sheldon un poco avergonzado aunque en ese momento ambos amigos fueron interrumpidos por Leonard "chicos, Penny y o vamos a encargar comida tailandesa ¿os apuntáis?" ofreció este desde el sofá "muchas gracias, pero se esta haciendo tarde y debería irme ya, no quiero molestar" exclamó Rachel con cierta incomodidad observando la hora en su reloj "¡oh vamos, no es ninguna molestia en absoluto!" exclamó Sheldon dirigiéndose hacia su compañero para sentarse en su habitual lado del sofá e incitando con la mirada a que Rachel hiciese lo mismo "esta bien" concluyó la chica ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa a este. Minutos mas tarde, los cuatro chicos estaban cenando su habitual comida tailandesa encargada, la incomodidad que Rachel sintió tras entrar por primera vez en el piso, despareció durante la cena, ya que comenzó a conocer a Leonard un poco mas, quien acabó pareciéndole un chico realmente majo y Penny y ella resultaron tener varias aficiones en común. Las horas pasaron y tras la cena, Rachel pensó que ahora si tenia que marcharse ya, así que Sheldon la acompañó hasta la salida del piso para despedirla "gracias por la cena Sheldon, me lo he pasado muy bien" exclamó la joven dulcemente "bueno, me alegro" exclamó Sheldon agradecido aunque de pronto le mostró a Rachel algo que había estado escondiendo tras él para conseguir la reacción que obtuvo la chica al verlo "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó al ver ante ella la edición especial limitada de Star Trek que Sheldon le estaba ofreciendo "bueno, no era difícil deducir lo mucho que te encanta esta película tras ver tu reacción mientras observabas mis dvds" comenzó a explicar Sheldon con una sonrisa "dado que la única función que este DVD duplicado tiene en mi piso es la de soporte en mi colección de DVD y como tu no tuviste ocasión de adquirirlo en su momento; he decidido regalártelo" comentaba Sheldon mientras la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel se hacia mas grande "¿lo dices en serio?" exclamó la chica sorprendida "¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?" inquirió Sheldon desconcertado por aquel comentario "¡muchas gracias!" exclamó Rachel sujetando la película "vaya, me has invitado a cenar y me has regalado la edición especial de mi película favorita sin esperar nada a cambio" comentaba Rachel observando dulcemente a Sheldon "tú si que has resultado ser un autentico caballero" añadió dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de desparecer por el rellano de las escaleras, dejando a un Sheldon desconcertado por aquel gesto.

te your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste you

**Capitulo 3. Con ayuda de Penny**

Tras la cena en casa de Sheldon, Rachel comenzaba a sentirse a traída por él, en parte a los numerosos detalles cariñosos que Sheldon hacia casi inconscientemente y por otro lado, debido a que era el único chico que no estaba interesado en ella cosa que sin saber porque encontraba bastante ían pasado varios días desde la incorporación de Rachel en la universidad como física teórica en prácticas. Algo que no pasaba inadvertido de la chica era su deslumbrante belleza, la cual más que ventajas lo que único que le brindaba eran inconvenientes, ya que la mayoría de trabajadores que habitaban en el centro eran del sexo masculino. Entre ellos, estaba el lujo de poder desayunar tranquilamente en la cafetería de la universidad. Los primeros días no tuvo inconvenientes, pero mientras más días pasaban, Rachel se percataba de que cada vez había más y más chicos en su mesa, así que decidió prescindir del desayuno y conformarse con un café a escondidas entre los minutos de descanso que Sheldon le otorgaba. Sheldon, también se percató de ello, así que aquella mañana decidió llevarle el desayuno a su despacho - "¿buenos días Sheldon" - saludó Rachel con una radiante sonrisa al físico quien entraba al interior del despacho con una bandeja, la cual incluía una gran taza de café y un par de cruasanes, sujeta por ambas manos - "¿no has desayunado?" - inquirió la chica al verle - "por supuesto que si, a diferencia de ti" - matizó este dejando la bandeja cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio - "me he percatado estos días de que estas prescindiendo, de la que es la comida mas importante del día" - comenzaba a explicar Sheldon girándose con rapidez quedando frente a Rachel -"así que, he pensado en traerte este café con leche desnata y estos cruasanes sin azúcar, para que puedas disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno sin remordimientos posteriores por las calorías" - añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras la chica se levantaba de la silla para dirigirse hacia la bandeja - "¿en serio?"- exclamó sorprendida por aquel gesto, que la chica encontró de lo mas dulce -"¡Sheldon, es todo un detalle!"- añadió otorgándole al físico una ancha sonrisa en agradecimiento, para después deleitarse con uno de los cruasanes que había en la bandeja -"bueno, yo siempre digo, que no se puede pensar con el estomago vacio"- comentó Sheldon dirigiéndose a su pizarra para apuntar mientras esperaba a que Rachel terminase su desayuno.

Por otro lado, Leonard se encontraba en su despacho. Mantenía desde hacia varios minutos una conversación telefónica con Priya. Estaba de lo más emocionado ya que en pocos días Priya estaría en Los Ángeles y podrían disfrutar el uno del otro. - "¿aun no sabes con certeza cuando vendrás?" - preguntaba Leonard impaciente desde su escritorio. Estaba estudiando el dar una nueva visión a la Teoría de Cuerdas, pero en cuanto le sonó el teléfono y vio el número de su chica en la pantalla dejó aquello por completo. - "¿Cómo dices? cariño, no te oigo bien" - debido a la mala cobertura del centro a Leonard casi le costaba mantener aquella conversación con Priya, por lo cual cada vez que ella le comentaba algo, este tenia que pedirle que se lo repitiese ya que la conversación se cortaba continuamente - "si, yo también te hecho de menos"- exclamó con dulzura - "¡digo, que yo también te hecho de menos!"- repitió alzando la voz ante la pregunta de descomprensión de su chica -"¿hola? ¡Priya!"- exclamaba Leonard al no oír la voz de su chica, pero al percatarse de que de su teléfono solo provenían tonos de espera, dedujo que la llamada se había cortado, algo que comenzaba a convertirse en una costumbre. Enojado, se guardo el móvil con resignación y soltó un par de bufidos antes de volver a su pizarra y continuar por donde lo había dejado.

Mientras tanto, Rachel y Sheldon continuaban con las respectivas prácticas de la chica en su despacho. Estaban solos, debido a que hoy era el día libre de Raj, motivo por el cual Rachel estaba mas contenta que de costumbre. Desde el escritorio de Sheldon, no paraba de soltarle varias miradas al físico, quien estaba de lo más concentrado escribiendo en su pizarra. Trataba de centrarse desarrollando en su portátil la redacción sobre la Teoría de Cuerdas que Sheldon le había asignado, pero el hecho de pensar que ambos estaban en un despacho totalmente solos le desconcentraba bastante. Le sacó de sus pensamientos el sonido proveniente del móvil, avisándole de que acaba de recibir un mensaje. -"oh, vaya ¿Sheldon te importaría acercarme mi bolso?"- pidió Rachel al físico ya que el bolso se encontraba en una de las sillas que rodeaban a Sheldon y su pizarra. Sheldon no tardó en alejarse de ella, agarrar el bolso y acercarse hasta el escritorio para dárselo sin dificultad - "he visto que llevas guardado una copia de bolsillo de la famosa saga literaria Crepúsculo; libros que no tengo ninguna intención de leer y cuyas versiones cinematográficas dejan mucho que desear" - comentaba Sheldon al tiempo que le entregaba el bolso - "¡oh, vamos! Yo los considero muy románticos"- discrepó Rachel con dulzura - "¿en serio?"- exclamó Sheldon enarcando las cejas - "¿de verdad crees que el argumento de una chica con ciertos problemas de autoestima que se debate entre la zoofilia y la necrofilia te parece romántico?"- añadió observándola aun con las cejas enarcadas mientras Rachel, ante aquel comentario, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada - "visto de ese modo, creo que no"- exclamó divertida - "aunque, dejando a parte las preferencias sexuales de la protagonista, tanto sus sentimientos como los de sus pretendientes, son puros y sinceros ¿Qué chica enamoradiza no querría un novio así?"- comentó Rachel mientras leía distraída el mensaje que había recibido - "supongo que cualquiera que este dispuesta a desperdiciar su tiempo intentando mantener una relación con el sexo opuesto"- respondió Sheldon, a la pregunta retórica que la chica había realizado, aunque debido a aquel comentario, Rachel le observó extrañada - "¿no crees en el amor verdadero?" - preguntó desde el escritorio al físico, quien había vuelto a su pizarra - "¡por favor!; esta científicamente demostrado, que en una relación la atracción sexual solo dura los tres primeros años"- comenzó a argumentar su respuesta al tiempo que borraba un par de números apuntados en su pizarra y los sustituía por otros - "con esa estadística, vuelvo a rectificar mi opinión de que las relaciones personales son una perdida de tiempo"- concluyó sin apartar la vista de su pizarra. Rachel, sin embargo, le observaba des de el escritorio con el ceño fruncido - "¿nunca has tenido novia?"- preguntó de pronto, haciendo que el físico se girase bruscamente hacia ella - "¡claro que he tenido novia!"- reprochó este en tono ofendido, lo que hizo dejar a Rachel aun mas confusa de lo que estaba - "mantuve durante un considerable periodo de tiempo una relación con Amy Farrah Fowel"- comenzó a explicar Sheldon en posición erguida, sujetando con ambas manos el pequeño rotulador que estaba utilizando - "aunque fue puramente intelectual. Mantenemos una gran amistad a día de hoy"- añadió otorgándole una breve sonrisa a la chica antes de centrarse de nuevo en su pizarra. - "¿y no te has planteado el volver a salir con otra chica?"- sugirió Rachel echándole varios vistazos al físico, quien volvió a girarse bruscamente - "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"- respondió este en tono confuso.

Las horas pasaban en la Universidad, Leonard aun seguía bastante ocupado en su despacho, intentando elaborar su teoría aunque en ese momento, el sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos - "¡adelante!"- exclamó sonriente al ver por el pequeño cristal, la cara de Rachel, pidiéndole permiso para entrar - "¡hola Leonard!"- saludó la chica con una sonrisa entrando al interior del despacho - "perdón por interrumpirte. Sheldon me ha pedido que desarrolle mi propio trabajo sobre la física experimental, y como tu eres el experto en ese tema, venia a pedirte si podrías dejarme usar el departamento de experimentos de la universidad; solo serán un par de minutos"- explicaba Rachel mientras jugaba nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos - "¡claro!"- exclamó Leonard con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que la chica suspirase de alivio - "¡búscame después del almuerzo y te llevaré"- añadió el chico con entusiasmo. Suponiendo, que ese era el único motivo de la visita de la chica, se quedó esperando amablemente a que esta se marchase, pero al ver que aun seguía frente a él, enarcó las cejas como pregunta silenciosa de si necesitaba algo mas - "en realidad, no he venido solo por eso"- auto respondió Rachel rápidamente - "¿Qué necesitas?"- se ofreció Leonard de inmediato - "bueno, quería hacerte una pregunta sobre Sheldon"- comentó la chica, volviendo a los gestos nerviosos - "¿solo una?" exclamó Leonard con sarcasmo dejándose caer sobre su escritorio, aunque la chica ignoró ese comentario - "¿es cierto que solo ha tenido una relación?" - preguntó con timidez, aunque sosteniéndole la mirada -"si, aunque no se si eso podría considerarse una relación" - respondió Leonard distraído intentando descifrar lo que Sheldon y Amy habían sido exactamente - "¿y sabes si Sheldon siempre se comporta tan estricto?"- continuaba Rachel con el interrogatorio -"si; aun no he dado con el interruptor que lleva incorporado para poder desconectarle" - bromeaba Leonard -"aunque una vez, tuvo que dar un discurso delante de un centenar de personas, cosa que le ponía bastante nervioso, así que para relajarse se emborrachó y acabó perdiendo los pantalones. Fue muy divertido"- añadió Leonard soltando varias risotadas con aquel recuerdo -"¿así que Sheldon se desmelena con alcohol?"- inquirió Rachel bastante interesada con aquella información que acaba de recibir - "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso estas interesada en Sheldon?"- bromeó Leonard soltando otro par de risotadas, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado con aquella conversación, pero al ver que la chica se limitó a carraspear ante su comentario, amplió los ojos -"¡estas interesada en Sheldon!"- afirmó con asombro - "¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?"- se justificó la chica, sintiéndose un poco ofendida ante aquella reacción por parte del científico - "es un chico dulce, cariñoso y atento"- añadía embelesada con la mirada perdida mientras Leonard la observaba extrañado - "y además, es el único chico que no se ha interesado en mi físicamente, y eso me hace que lo vea aun mas atractivo" – concluyó -"perdona, no quería ofenderte"- se disculpó rápidamente Leonard al ver la reacción de su atractiva amiga -"es que me ha sorprendido simplemente"- se justificó mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos -"he pensado en quedar a solas esta noche en su piso"- comenzó a explicarle la chica el plan que había estado organizando toda la mañana en su cabeza -"cenar, charlar y lo que surja" - concluyó con una picara sonrisa que Leonard observó - "¿quieres tener una cita con Sheldon en el que también es mi piso?"- repitió Leonard en tono ofendido, dando a entender que él también vivía allí y no quería presenciar de ningún modo aquella escena -"¡oye, me encantaría hacerlo en el mío. Pero mi compañera de piso es como una especie de ermitaña del siglo XXI, lo ultimo que puedo tener allí es un poco de intimidad!"- comenzó a explicarle Rachel rápidamente -"esta bien"- accedió Leonard con un sonoro bufido -"de todos modos he quedado con Wolowitz para ir al cine; dan una sesión especial de 7 horas seguidas de Galactica"- añadió con cierto entusiasmo a Rachel, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad -"¡gracias Leonard!" - exclamó esta dándole un cariñoso abrazo al chico, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido, para acto después desaparecer del despacho a toda velocidad - "de nada"- susurró este, quien había perdido el aliento.

La tarde llegó, y los chicos se encontraban en su habitual apartamento, Sheldon había planeado pasar la tarde jugando con su portátil al juego virtual _Age of Conan _pero daba la casualidad de que Leonard mantenía una conversación virtual, llena de interferencias, con Priya desde hacia mas de media hora. Harto de oír las preguntas de su compañero como, ¿_Qué dices?_ Y _no te entiendo, _provenientes en un elevado tono de voz desde el dormitorio de este, decidió salir del piso y esperar en casa de Penny a que la conversación de su amigo concluyese. Sin perder un segundo, se dirigió hacia la entrada del 4B - "¡Penny, Penny, Penny!"- avisaba Sheldon con su modo habitual al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta. Apenas unos segundos después, la chica abrió - "¿Qué pasa Sheldon?"- exclamó en forma de saludo al físico - "Leonard y Priya están manteniendo una conversación virtual, aunque debido a la poca cobertura de nuestro piso y la escasa banda ancha de nuestro wifi; mas que una conversación están inmersos en un desesperante bucle de preguntas sin respuestas en un elevado tono de voz"- comenzó a explicar Sheldon en un tono mas que convincente - "¿te importa que me quede aquí hasta que esa conversación termine?"- añadió con tono despreocupado, enarcando las cejas, casi a modo de suplica - "lo siento cielo, pero estaba a punto de salir"- exclamó Penny saliendo de su piso al tiempo que cerraba con llave la puerta, dándole la espalda a Sheldon - "¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó este enarcando las cejas - "¡oh! Voy al centro comercial" - comenzó a explicar Penny, acostumbrada a las preguntas privadas que este le hacia casi a menudo -"hay un par de cosas que necesito para mi piso, así que" - comenzaba a decir al tiempo que guardaba sus llaves en el pequeño bolso que sujetaba entre sus manos, aunque Sheldon, a quien aquella explicación le interesaba lo mas mínimo, la interrumpió - "¿puedo ir contigo?" - se ofreció apresuradamente. Penny dudó unos segundos en responder, pero como no quería parecer descortés con su amigo, se vio obligada a llevarle con ella.

Por otro lado, en el piso, Leonard se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón de su cama, con el portátil sujetado entre sus rodillas. Al parecer la conversación que comenzó con su chica con gran entusiasmo, ahora se estaba convirtiendo el algo decepcionante, ya que los planes de Priya por visitar Los Ángeles tendrían que posponerse - "¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a venir?"- exclamó Leonard con el ceño fruncido cuando Priya le dijo que no le visitaría por motivos de trabajo "cielo, lo siento" - se disculpaba Priya a través de la web cam del portátil de Leonard - "pero me ha surgido un caso de ultima hora que me tendrá ocupada toda la semana" - la verdad Priya sonaba bastante apenada, también esperaba con gran entusiasmo el poder pasar varios días junto a su chico "vaya, me había hecho ilusiones con esta visita; tenia preparado grandes planes para nosotros" comentaba Leonard decepcionado con la voz apagada "oye, te prometo que la próxima semana haré lo imposible por conseguir unos días libres y poder estar a tu lado" intentaba animarle su chica desde la pantalla del portátil, pero aun así Leonard estaba bastante triste "tengo que irme ya, mañana hablamos ¿vale? Te quiero" se despidió con dulzura Priya lanzándole un beso desde la web cam, que Leonard agradeció con una breve sonrisa "te quiero" coincidió este antes de que su chica desapareciese de la pantalla. Solo entonces, apagó el portátil con desgana y exhaló un enorme suspiro cargado de decepción.

Por otro lado, Sheldon y Penny se encontraban en el centro comercial, donde Penny había decidido que necesitaba un par de accesorios decorativos para su piso. Entraron en una tienda de hogar, para ojear varios cojines que la chica divisó desde el escaparate y llamaron su atención - "¡oh, este es una monada y le vendría muy bien a mi sofá!"- exclamaba ante la mirada entre cejada de Sheldon, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos uno de los cojines - "bueno, supongo entonces, que de la misma manera que a un vampiro le vendría bien tomar el sol" - ironizó Sheldon ante la mirada fulminante que su amiga le lanzó -"sabes perfectamente como yo que el color amarillo chillón de ese cojín no combina en absoluto con el verde agua de tu sofá" - se justifico Sheldon ante la mirada acusadora de su amiga -"no se trata de que combine, sino de que me guste a mi" - le corrigió Penny, aunque en realidad solo lo hizo por callarle la boca a Sheldon, en el fondo tenia que reconocer que su amigo estaba en lo cierto -"¿y que te parece esta lámpara? ¡No me dirás que no es una monada!" - exclamó dejando el cojín en su sitio y dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la tienda, hasta llegar a una lámpara alargada con un llamativo color violeta - "en efecto; no lo haré" - se limitó a decir Sheldon observando con desprecio aquella lámpara que la chica sostenía embelesada -"voy a quedármela" - admitió la chica sin quitarle los ojos de encima aquella lámpara alargada, ignorando todos los comentarios contradictorios de Sheldon -"¡tengo que admitir que echaba de menos el ir de compras!" - añadía mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador para pagarla - "es una de las ventajas de estar soltera" - concluyó al tiempo que dejaba la lámpara sobre el mostrador para sacar la cartera de su bolso -"si estas interesada, te informo que averiguado cual es la razón de que no hayas encontrado una pareja estable" - comentaba Sheldon con cierto aire de orgullo - "¿en serio?" - exclamó Penny con sarcasmo, aunque Sheldon, como de costumbre, malinterpretó aquel gesto, como interés por parte de la chica en relación a su comentario con lo cual insistió en el asunto - "bueno, estudiando consideradamente tus citas, el problema esta en que solo sales con chicos que se sienten atraídos físicamente hacia ti"- comentaba el físico ante la mirada desconcertada de Penny - "eso no tiene ningún sentido"- exclamó totalmente contrariada - "¿de verdad?"- exclamó Sheldon alzando las cejas, dispuesto a lanzar su teoría - "en realidad sí que lo tiene; basándome en el argumento mas que tópico de toda comedia romántica"- comenzó e decir Sheldon tomando una gran bocana de aire mientras Penny rodaba los ojos exhalando un suspiro - "chico conoce a chica, chico y chica entablan una breve aunque significante amistad, chico se enamora de chica, y finalmente ambos terminan con su final feliz; las estadísticas no mienten Penny" - argumentaba el físico con su mas que razonable teoría aunque a Penny no pareció convencerla del todo. Ambos salieron de la tienda discrepando sobre aun sobre la teorian de Sheldon, alejandose por los pasillos seguidos por un -"¡cállate, Sheldon!"- por parte de la chica.

Horas mas tarde, Sheldon se encontraba de nuevo en su piso, aunque se encontró con que su compañero estaba mas apagado que de costumbre - "¿estas bien?"- preguntó desde su escritorio sin apartar la vista de su portátil - "¿de verdad quieres saberlo?"- preguntó Leonard extrañado por aquel interés bastante inusual de su amigo - "en absoluto, pero una de las normas de un buen amigo es preocuparse por el otro cuando esta mal; así que repito la pregunta ¿estas bien?"- Comentaba girándose sobre su silla para quedar frente a su amigo, quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido - "pues no, la verdad"- exclamó este deseoso de poder desahogarse aunque fuese con Sheldon - "a Priya le ha surgido trabajo de ultima hora y no podrá venir a Los Ángeles" - explicaba Leonard incorporándose sobre el sofá - "entiendo; y eso te entristece porque…"- comenzó a decir Sheldon quien seguía sin comprender que tenia que ver eso con la tristeza de su amigo - "me entristece porque no podre pasar el tiempo junto a mi novia"- terminó Leonard la frase de su amigo con enojo – "si el problema es que el mantener una relación a distancia no se satisface ni la mitad de lo que lo haría el tener una relación normal ¿no deberías ponerle fin?" - sugirió Sheldon tratando de dar un consejo útil a Leonard, quien prefirió callar. Justo en ese momento a Sheldon le sonó el móvil -"¡Rachel, que sorpresa!"- exclamó con entusiasmo el físico ante la atenta mirada de Leonard - "¿cenar esta noche? No veo porque no"- comentaba Sheldon con entusiasmo - "¡esta bien; te veré a las diez!"- concluyó el físico colgando el teléfono ante la mirada de Leonard - "¿vas a quedar con Rachel?"- inquirió su amigo desde el sofá "¿Qué raro que solo me ha llamada para esto?"- exclamaba Sheldon con el ceño fruncido desde su pequeño escritorio, ignorando inconscientemente la pregunta de su amigo -"no creas"- comentaba Leonard en un susurro casi inaudible, conociendo las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel con aquella cita - "¿tu sabes algo?"- exclamó de pronto Sheldon entre cerrando los ojos al tiempo que giraba su silla para quedar frente a él -"no se; yo apenas la conozco"- respondió Leonard con notable nerviosismo, levantándose casi de un salto de sofá -"¡uy, que tarde es; voy a ducharme!"- se excusó mirando su reloj y desapareciendo tan rápido como pudo del salón.

Por otro lado, en el 4B; Penny llevaba varios minutos sentada en el sofá, dándole vueltas la teoría que Sheldon propuso sobre el fracaso de sus relaciones. Finalmente y tras pasar mas de media hora observando su listín telefónico, decidió probar suerte y llamar a Eric, quien fuese el mejor amigo de Penny en el instituto. Rápidamente marcó su numero en el teléfono y esperó impaciente mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo - "¿Eric? ¡Hola, soy Penny!"- exclamó con cierto nerviosismo -"estaba aquí en el sofá de mi casa, recordando viejos momentos del instituto y quería saber de ti" - comenzó tanteando el terreno. Se relajó un poco al notar que el chico también se alegraba de estar hablando con ella -"¿vives en Los Ángeles? ¡Que coincidencia!" - exclamó sorprendida incorporándose en el sofá -"¿te apetecería cenar juntos esta noche y ponernos al día?"- propuso con nerviosismo y deseando que no le diese plantón -"¡de acuerdo; nos vemos a las diez!"- exclamó ilusionada, colgando el teléfono, acto seguido, se levantó de un salto del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente a la ducha, sin un minuto que perder.

Las horas pasaron y llegada la noche, en el 4ª; Sheldon se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de arreglarse antes de que Rachel llegara mientras que por el contrario Leonard estaba listo, en el salón abrochándose el reloj. En ese momento, llamaban a la puerta y como él era quien mas cerca estaba, se dirigió rápidamente para abrir -"¡vaya!"- exclamó boquiabierto, al ver a Rachel, quien había decidió sacar toda la artillería pesada con tal de conseguir seducir a Sheldon; llevaba un vestido plateado con unas finísimas tiras sujetadas a los hombros y dejando ver un mas que atrevido escote, llevaba la melena suelta aunque el flequillo sutilmente recogido con una pinza. -"gracias, Leonard. Tu también estas muy guapo"- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa, al ver divertida, que había dejado a aquel científico totalmente helado frente a ella. -"Sheldon esta apunto de salir"- comentaba este carrapaspeando, para volver a recuperar la compostura, mientras la chica entraba al interior del piso. Leonard se percata de la botella de vino que Rachel sujeta en ambas manos - "vaya, así que el plan de emborrachar a Sheldon iba en serio ¿no?" - comenta sorprendido, alzando las cejas -"si; y por si falla la opción numero uno, aquí traigo la opción numero dos"- comenta Rachel, sacando de su bolso y frasco de pastillas y mostrándosela a Leonard -"¿eso es viagra?"- exclama el chico casi en un susurro al tiempo que ampliaba los ojos -"exacto"- afirma Rachel con satisfacción - "de un modo u otro, Sheldon y yo acabaremos pasando una noche espectacular"- añade la chica convencida ensanchando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro -"¡bueno, ya esto listo!"- exclamaba Sheldon apareciendo por el pasillo, haciendo que ambos amigos se sobresaltaran -"¡vaya, si que te estas tomando esta cena bastante en serio!"- añadió asombrado al ver a Rachel, quien le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa -"la ocasión lo requiere"- se apresuró a añadir -"¡bueno, se me estado haciendo tarde; he quedado en diez minutos en casa de Howard, que os lo paséis bien!"- comentaba Leonard interrumpiendo a los chicos y deseoso de no estar allí en esos momentos, con lo cual solo tardó un par de segundos en salir por la puerta, dejando a Rachel y Sheldon totalmente solos.

Mientras tanto, en ese momento; Penny y Eric estaban teniendo una maravillosa cita; habían recordado con nostalgias sus mejores momentos juveniles y Eric era tal y como la chica lo recordaba; atento, amable y cariñoso. Penny estaba segura de haber encontrado por fin al chico ideal - "Penny, tengo que decir que me alegró bastante tu llamada"- comenzó a decir el joven, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos -"yo también me estoy alegrando bastante"- exclamó embelesada ensanchando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - "tu y o siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial el uno con el otro"- continuaba diciendo el chico quien se encontraba acariciando las manos de la chica -"y creo que este es el momento adecuado para decirte algo que…"- Penny no se lo podía creer, acaba de encontrara al chico de sus sueños, estaba teniendo la cita mas maravillosa que podía desear y encima el chico estaba a punto de decláresele, el corazón de Penny estaba a punto de salirle por la boca - "soy gay"- concluyó finalmente el chico, exhalando una gran bocanada de aire aliviado, dejando a una Penny boquiabierta.

Por otro lado, Leonard y Howard se encontraban a oscuras sentados en las butacas del cine. Howard se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, pero Leonard en cambio, estaba con el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de pensar si había hecho lo correcto, conociendo a Sheldon, al permitir aquella cita traicionera por parte de Rachel -"que te pasa?"- preguntó Howard finalmente, tras oír como su amigo soltaba un par de bufidos - "es que no sé si he hecho lo correcto al ocultarle a Sheldon las intenciones que Rachel tiene con él"- explicaba su amigo, como si el hecho de que una mujer preciosa quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con su compañero de piso, fuese lo peor del mundo - "¿se supone que eso es malo?"- inquirió Howard con sarcasmo sin apartar la vista de la enorme pantalla - "claro que no; pero conociendo a Sheldon, no sé que pensar"- continuaba Leonard sintiéndose cada vez mas confuso - "míralo de este modo"- comenzó a sugerirle Howard aparatando la vista de la pantalla y dirigiéndola a su amigo - "si tu fueses Sheldon y supieras que tu mejor amigo sabe que una chica preciosa planea una cita en tu piso para pasar la noche juntos ¿querrías que te lo dijera?"- comentaba el ingeniero enarcando las cejas, lo que hizo que Leonard se levantara de su sillón bruscamente - "enseguida vuelvo"- exclamó sujetando el móvil al tiempo que salía de aquella sala.

En ese momento en el 4ª, Sheldon se encontraba en la cocina con su vaso de vino junto a él, Rachel había ido un momento al servicio. Estaba dispuesto a darle un sorbo a su bebida pero justo en ese momento le sonó el teléfono - "¡Leonard, pasa algo?"- exclamó el físico extrañado - "¡oye, tengo que advertirte algo: Rachel te ha preparado una encerrona para que paséis la noche juntos"- se apresuraba a explicar Leonard desde la entrada del cine -"¿a que te refieres?"- exclamaba Sheldon con el ceño fruncido -"¿tienes por casualidad junto a ti una copa de vino?"- preguntó Leonard con cierta desesperación ante la incomprensión de su amigo para ciertas cosas -"si"- se apresuró a afirmar el físico desde la cocina -"¡pues te sugiero que no lo bebas; a menos que quieras notar como toda la sangre se te centrará en una parte concreta de tu cuerpo"- añadió Leonard alzando la voz. Sheldon tardó un par de segundos en comprender a donde quería llegar su amigo. Pero de pronto, amplió los ojos soltando un susurrado ¡oh! Antes de colgar bruscamente el móvil y vaciar lo mas rápido que pudo el contenido del vaso en el fregadero. En ese momento, Rachel aparecía por el pequeño pasillo y al ver la coipa vacía del físico, supuso que este se lo había bebido -"¡vaya, se ve que tenias sed!"- exclamó sorprendida enarcando las cejas sin apartar la vista de la copa, Sheldon al comprender el malentendido de la chica, se limitó a seguirle el juego -"si, es que la cena me ha dejado la boca un poco seca"- añadió el físico soltando un par de risas nerviosas. Rachel, con tranquilidad, se acercó en el sofá acomodándose en él al tiempo que incitaba con la mirada al físico para que hiciese lo mismo. Sheldon al verse acorralado, se acercó a duras penas y se sentó en su habitual sitio totalmente tenso. - "Sheldon, tengo que decirte que para mi eres un chico maravilloso"- comenzó, Rachel tanteando el terreno con bastante comodidad - "ningún chico había tenido tantos detalles tan cariñosos como tu lo has hecho estos últimos días"- añadió, acercándose con seguridad hacia el físico, quien comenzaba a carraspear con nerviosismo y aferrarse al máximo al extremo del sofá -"bueno, gracias"- se limitó a decir, la verdad apenas le estaba prestando atención a la conversación, le preocupaba mas el hecho de tener a aquella chica cada vez mas y mas cerca de él - "y la verdad nunca había conocido a ningún físico tan atractivo"- añadió la chica, deslizando su dedo índice suavemente por el brazo de Sheldon, quien comenzaba a respirar con dificultad -"es bueno saberlo"- exclamó soltando un par de risas nerviosas - "apuesto a cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de estar con alguien así"- susurró Rachel ya que tenia su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Sheldon, decidida comenzó a cercar lentamente su boca en busca de los labios de fisco. Este al percatarse, hizo un movimiento brusco, debido al nerviosismo, haciendo que la copa que la chica sujetaba entre las manos, se desramase sobre ella -"¡oh, cuanto lo siento!"- exclamó Sheldon, incorporándose y tratando de secar el vestido ahora mojado en tinto con sus manos -"no te preocupes"- comentaba Rachel con una sonrisa incorporándose del sofá -"enseguida vuelvo"- añadió antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Sheldon, aprovechó aquella oportunidad para salir disparado de allí y dirigirse al 4B sin perder el tiempo -"¡Penny, Penny, Penny!" - llamaba el físico con urgencia al tiempo que echaba varios vistazos para asegurase de que Rachel seguía en el servicio - "¿Qué pasa?"- exclamó Penny con el ceño fruncido ante la urgencia de la llamada. Sheldon amplió los ojos al ver que la chica, estaba realmente sexy - "¿vas a algún sitio?"- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos - "en realidad, vengo"- se apresuró a aclarar la chica soltando un suspiro. Sheldon se quedó mirándola un par de segundos, el tiempo que le llevó comprender la situación - "¡has puesto en practica mi teoría ¿verdad?"- exclamó de pronto alzando las cejas aunque con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro mientras la chica le observaba con el ceño fruncido - "si; aunque para tu información, ha sido un completo desastre"- comenzó a reprocharle la chica al haberle ocasionado falsas ilusiones, aunque Sheldon se apresuró a interrumpirle - "¡ahora no es momento para tus relatos amorosos, Penny; esto es mas importante!"- exclamó el físico con urgencia, sin dejar de soltar varios vistazos al salón de su piso, el cual seguía vacio - "Rachel, esta en mi piso. Ha intentado emborracharme y drogarme para obligarme a acostarme con ella"- comenzó a explicar Sheldon bastante horrorizado ante la mirada desconcertada de Penny - "¡ahora esta en el baño, tratando de eliminar la mancha de vino de su vestido, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo!"- urgía el físico con desesperación - "¿tenemos?"- exclamó la chica enarcando las cejas - "¡tienes que ayudarme!"- exclamó Sheldon bastante desesperado - "¿y porqué yo?"- añadía Penny en tono de cansancio, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era entrometerse en líos de Sheldon - "¡porque eres una chica!"- exclamó el físico incrédulo a la pregunta de su amiga - "¡solo tu eres capaz de conocer la mente retorcida del sexo femenino y encontrar una solución!"- añadió con desesperación. Penny, al percatarse de que el físico, estaba realmente desesperado, cedió finalmente -"esta bien Sheldon, sé cual es la solución para deshacerte de la chica"- concluyó la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro -"¿vas a ayudarme?"- exclamó Sheldon ampliando los ojos y con una expresión de alivio en el rostro -"de hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo"- le corrigió Penny, quien se encontraba apoyada en la entrada de su puerta. Sheldon le observó incrédulo ante aquel comentario -"¿esta es tu manera de ayudar; quedarte mirándome desde el umbral de tu puerta?"- ironizó Sheldon en un tono bastante enfadado mientras Penny le observaba relajada con un sonrisa en el rostro -"¡oh, sabia que era inútil recurrir a ti; en parte me lo merezco!"- comenzaba a lamentarse Sheldon a si mismo, mientras Penny obtuvo el momento que estaba esperando; Rachel apareció por la puerta con el ceño fruncido buscando a Sheldon con la mirada. A Penny le tardó a penas un segundo, acercarse a Sheldon, quien seguía maldiciéndose, enroscar los brazos sobre su cuello y besarle con intensidad, haciendo que el físico ampliara los ojos, al cogerle totalmente desprevenido. Rachel observó la escena y de pronto estalló - "¡Sheldon!"- exclamó con furia, haciendo que Penny se alejase de un boquiabierto Sheldon, - "¡no me lo puedo creer!"- continuaba Rachel incrédula, fulminando con la mirada al físico que, por primera vez, se había quedado son palabras - "¡eres un cerdo!"- finalizó la chica, abofeteándole antes de salir disparada por el rellano. Penny observaba la escena divertida, y cuando Sheldon se giró con los ojos como platos, en busca de una explicación, la chica se limitó a decir "de nada" antes de meterse en el interior de su piso y cerrar la puerta, dejando a Sheldon totalmente desconcertado.

r document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document

**Capitulo 4 me debes una**

9:00 de la mañana. Tras lo ocurrido anoche durante la cita con Rachel; Sheldon cruzaba los pasillos de la universidad deteniéndose varios segundos para inspeccionar que no había nadie alrededor, antes de cruzar de un pasillo a otro mientras se dirigía a su despacho. Aunque sabía que el encuentro con Rachel era inevitable, ya que la chica estaba de prácticas con él, Sheldon trataba de retrasarlo lo máximo posible. Una vez frente a su despacho, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al conseguir llegar hasta allí sin problemas. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción giró el pomo de la puerta entrando al interior - "¡buenos días, Sheldon!"- aquellas inesperadas palabras provenientes de una evidente voz femenina, hicieron sobresaltar al físico, quien aun se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su despacho - "buenos días, Rachel"- exclamó con nerviosismo, mostrando una forzada sonrisa en el rostro - "veo que has llegado muy temprano"- comentó el físico extrañado; ya que el horario de la chica no comenzaba a partir de las 10:00 - "llegue temprano para adelantar algo de trabajo"- comenzó a explicar la chica con aparente amabilidad en su tono de voz, dejando al físico mas confuso aún - "me encontré con Raj, en el comedor y me dio las llaves del despacho"- aclaró a la expresión de desconcierto que Sheldon tenia dibujada en el rostro "vaya; se nota la gran responsabilidad que tiene, al entregarte con total confianza las llaves de un despacho que no es el suyo" ironizó el físico - "En cuanto a lo de anoche"- comenzó la chica cambiando totalmente de tema, aunque con un tono mas avergonzado al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Sheldon tragó saliva temiendo otro arranque de ira por parte de la chica, por lo cual, se aseguró de mantenerse lo mas cerca posible de la puerta, por si esta tenia la intención de abofetearlo de nuevo - "siento lo que pasó"- exclamó para sorpresa de Sheldon quien amplió los ojos -"se que mi comportamiento estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y te pido disculpas"- añadió la joven observando avergonzada al físico, quien se sentía bastante incomodo. Este tipo de conversación era nueva para él y no sabia como comportarse ante ella -"bueno, todos cometemos errores"- comentó no muy seguro de que decir, pero tampoco quería mantenerse en silencio. - "es solo que, como todos estos días han sido tan dulce conmigo, creía que tenia alguna posibilidad, pero de haber sabido que tu y Penny estáis…"- comenzó a justificarse Rachel -"bueno, no hubiese reaccionado de aquella manera"- finalizó otorgándole una sonrisa al físico a modo de disculpa, este estaba a punto de corregirle que entre Penny y él no había nada, pero supondría incluir la posibilidad de otra nueva insistencia sexual por parte de la chica, con lo cual prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban - "no te preocupes" - exclamó aliviado ensanchando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro "aclarado este asunto y con el propósito de evitar, que a partir de ahora nuestra relación de amistad se vuelva incomoda, sugiero hacer una exploración biosocial con un revestimiento neuroquímico para la modificación de la paradigma amigos/colegas que ambos mantenemos, siga siendo perfecta"- comenzó a sugerir el físico ante la mirada desconcertada de Rachel - "o lo que coloquialmente se conoce como; hacer borrón y cuenta nueva"- simplificó este al ver la expresión de la chica, sustituida ahora por una de alivio - "me parece genial"- exclamó la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Las horas pasaban el la universidad, hoy era un día bastante especial, ya que se celebraba el día del amigo invisible entre los científicos del centro. Raj entraba sonriente en el despacho, sujetando una caja entre las manos - "¡mira lo que me ha regalado Leslie Winkle; un telescopio de bolsillo!"- exclamó el hindú cual niño de 10 años, a quien le acaban de regalar su primera bicicleta. Dado, que Rachel se encontraba en su descanso particular, ambos físicos estaban solos en el despacho - "un telescopio de bolsillo para un astrofísico"- deducía Sheldon quien se encontraba escribiendo en su pizarra, aunque ahora tenia medio cuerpo girando frente a su amigo - "me sorprende viniendo de una chica tan insensible y con tanta hostilidad hacia los seres humanos como ella"- añadió extrañado, volviendo a quedar frente a su pizarra y continuando escribiendo - "¿con quien compartes tu los regalos?"- preguntó Raj, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y dejando con meticuloso cuidado aquella caja bajo la mesa - "con Barry Kripke"- bufó el físico entre dientes. De todos los compañeros de trabajo que existían en el centro, tuvo que tocarle el intercambiar regalos con su mayor rival dentro de la universidad - "uh, menudo mal rollo"- exclamó el hindú con cierta diversión - "¡no lo creas! Como personas adultas que somos y eliminando todas las posibilidades de recibir un regalo humillante, he llegado a un acuerdo razonable con Kripke" - comenzó e explicar Sheldon, sin apartar la vista de su pizarra -"nuestros regalos, por parte de los dos, deberán de ser útiles y eficaces"- añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Raj no vio ya que Sheldon seguía concentrado en su pizarra -"¿y que le has comprado?"- preguntó Raj bastante interesado - "le he conseguido un vale de tres sesiones con una logopeda para que le ayude a corregir su particular rotacismo"- respondió el físico con gran satisfacción volviendo a girarse para quedar frente a su compañero ante la expresión boquiabierta de su compañero hindú -"¿no me dirás que no es un regalo útil y bastante eficaz?" - exclamó el físico que no comprendía aquella reacción por parte de su amigo. Raj estaba a punto de responder, pero justo en ese momento, Barry, se asomaba por la puerta con una rectangular regalo envuelto entre las manos -"¡oh, Kripke; estas aquí!"- exclamó Sheldon con interés, soltando abruptamente el rotulador y apartándose de la pizarra - "¡has venido para intercambiar regalos!" - añadió al tiempo que se dirigía a su escritorio abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando un pequeño sobre, envuelto en papel de regalo - "tal y como acordamos; aquí esta mi regalo útil y eficaz" - aclaró el físico con orgullo al tiempo que le ofrecía el pequeño sobre a su compañero quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Cogió el sobre, no sin antes exhalar un bufido al tiempo que lo abría, ante un Sheldon impaciente - "¿Qué _ez_ _ezto_?"- exclamó Barry confuso al ver el interior del sobre - "es mi regalo"- exclamó el físico sorprendido ante la incompresible pregunta de su compañero - "¿una vale _paja_ _tjes_ _zeziones _con un logopeda? ¿Te _eztaz_ _bujlando_ de mi?"- comentaba Barry, fulminando al físico con la mirada - "¡en absoluto, mi intención ha sido ayudarte a corregir tu problema con los fonemas"- se justificó Sheldon con el ceño fruncido - "yo no tengo ningún _pjoblema_ a la _hoja_ de hablaj, me _expjeso_ con total _clajidad_!"- discrepaba un dolido Barry -"de todas _manejas_, _quiejo_ acabaj con _ezto_ cuanto _antez_"- añadió cambiando de tema - "aquí _tienez_ tu _degalo_"- concluyó ofreciéndole su regalo envuelto al físico, al tiempo que ensanchaba una misteriosa sonrisa - "¡oh, que emoción!"- exclamó Sheldon ilusionado cogiéndolo y abriéndolo con cuidado - "¡es un libro!"- exclamó al ver el dorso inferior de este, ya que, debido a la impaciencia, lo había abierto al revés - "¿de que es?"- inquirió emocionado - "dale la vuelta"- sugirió Barry con una picara sonrisa -"100 consejos sobre como ser un profesional en el sexo"- leía Sheldon desconcertado, al tiempo que Barry estallaba en carcajadas - "es muy _gjaciozo_, _pojque_ lo _ciejto ez_ que _ze tdata_ de un _libdo_ muy útil y eficaz, _pejo_ que tu nunca _podjás ponej_ en _pjactica_"- comentaba con sarcasmo ante la mirada fulminante de Sheldon, - "ha sido un _pdaced compadtid degaloz _contigo Sheldon; me lo he pasado muy bien"- añadía con una sonrisa de victoria al conseguir una vez mas humillar al físico, antes de desaparecer rápidamente del despacho.

Horas mas tarde, durante el almuerzo, Leonard y Howard, quienes sorprendentemente les tocaba intercambiar regalos el uno al otro, aprovechaban aquel momento del almuerzo para realizar el esperado intercambio - "¡vamos ábrelo!"- exclamaba Leonard impaciente con una sonrisa en el rostro, ofreciéndole su regalo rectangular perfectamente envuelto a su compañero, esperando impaciente a que Howard lo desenvolviese - "¡una maqueta a escala real para construir my propio Apolo XIII!"- exclamaba el ingeniero emocionado ante el increíble regalo de su amigo, quien tenia una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro - "vale, ahora abre el mío!"- sugirió Howard sonriente, al tiempo que dejaba caer sobre la mesa un pequeño objeto cuadricular - "la edición especial de Halo 3!"- exclamó con admiración Leonard, sujetando con cuidado aquel preciado regalo, ante las miradas alegre de Raj y entre cejada de Sheldon - "¡esto es injusto!"- exclamó el físico ante la sorpresa de todos - "¿Por qué todos estáis disfrutando de unos maravillosos regalos, de acuerdo a vuestras aficiones, y yo tengo que conformarme con un ridículo e inservible libro de consejos sobre sexo?"- comentaba con el ceño fruncido ante las miradas, ahora boquiabiertas de sus compañeros, tras oír las palabras _consejo _y _sexo _-"¿a quien le puede interesar un libro así?"- exclamaba el físico indignado - "¡te lo cambio por el mío!"- sugirió rápidamente Howard con los ojos como platos, ante la indignación de Leonard mostrada con un sonoro _¡eh!_ -"lo siento, Howard; pero las reglas de esta celebración, dictan que cada miembro deberá conformarse con su respectivo regalo sin posibilidad de devolución o intercambio"- le informó Sheldon con autoridad al ingeniero quien se limitó a rodar los ojos y exhalar un suspiro.

Llegada la tarde, Sheldon se encontraba en su piso, tratando de descifrar algo nuevo sobre la confirmación de la Teoría del Big Ban. Sentado en su habitual lado del sofá, se encontraba bastante inspirado, ya que tecleaba las teclas de su portátil sin parar y solo le desconcentró el sonido de la puerta, seguido por la aparición de Penny -"¡hola! ¿Esta Leonard?"- preguntó la chica desde el umbral -"no; ha bajado un momento a la tienda de comics. Ya que, tras ignorar mi sugerencia; encontró mucho mas sensato quedarse esta mañana jugando al World of en lugar de acompañarme"- explicaba Sheldon sin apartar la vista del portátil -"¡vaya; le necesitaba para que me arreglase la fotocopiadora"- exclamaba Penny apenada, -"tu necesitas arreglar tu fotocopiadora, el universo necesita eliminar los agujeros negros; todo el mundo tiene problemas Penny" - exclamó Sheldon prácticamente sin apartar la vista del portátil, donde seguía de lo mas concentrado. La chica, aunque no entiendo aquel comentario, supuso que era una broma por parte del físico, por lo cual se limitó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido aunque este no podía apreciarlo, así que decidió pasar del tema -"por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Rachel esta mañana?"- preguntó Penny bastante intrigada tras ayudar al físico a librarse de la chica con aquel beso y presenciar el bofetón propinado posteriormente - "¡para mi sorpresa, realmente bien!"- exclamó este con una sonrisa y apartando la vista del portátil por primera vez, centrándola en Penny - "¿enserio? Pues anoche no tenia muy buena pinta"- comentaba esta extrañada, entrando al interior del piso - "por lo visto, y gracias a tu colaboración, piensa que tu y yo tenemos algo; así que, tras pedirme disculpas, decidimos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva"- explicaba el físico haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras para asegurarse de que la chica entendiese la expresión perfectamente -"¿así que, en lugar de aclarar las cosas con ella has optado por mentirle diciéndole que tu y yo estamos juntos?"- exclamó sorprendida enarcando las cejas - "¡claro que no!"- reclamó el físico rápidamente con el ceño fruncido - "eso lo ha supuesto ella, yo simplemente me he limitado a no corregirle ese malentendido"- concluyó despreocupadamente centrándose de nuevo en su trabajo, dándole la espalda a la chica - "hablando de malentendidos"- aprovechó Penny aquel comentario para hilar la conversación a otro asunto totalmente diferente - "se que no hará falta que lo diga"- comenzó a explicar la chica - "pero espero que quede totalmente claro que, a pesar de lo sucedido anoche entre nosotros, nuestra relación sigue siendo de simple amistad"- finalizó ante un impasible Sheldon - "¿Por qué no iba a serlo?"- preguntó el físico dudoso quien seguía sin apartar la vista fija de su portátil - "bueno; como anoche te besé"- comenzó a explicar Penny algo incomoda - "y dada mi experiencia personal en este asunto, no quiero que a partir de ahora creas que lo hice por que siento algo por ti o…"- continuaba explicando la chica, aunque fue rápidamente interrumpida por el físico - "¡por favor, Penny!"- exclamó un indignado Sheldon, quien seguía dándole la espalda, - "¿de verdad crees que un simple beso, seria capaz de cambiar mi afectivo sentimiento de amistad hacia ti transformándolo en un repentino deseo sexual?"- inquirió con diversión el físico, ante una Penny quien aquel comentario le había ofendido bastante - "¡disculpe, don interesante!"- exclamó con un tono de evidente reproche, que Sheldon no entendió, - "para tu información; he tenido a chicos mas interesantes tras de mi y sin necesidad de recurrir a ningún beso"- se justificó la chica fulminando con la mirada al físico, quien comprendió la mal interpretación de su amiga sobre su comentario - "¡oh, Penny no seas tan melodramática!"- exclamó exhalando un suspiro de desesperación ante una boquiabierta Penny, quien cada vez estaba mas confusa - "lo que quise decir, es que y a diferencia de la gente común, para mi todo el conjunto de los comportamientos de cortejo y cría que realizan dos individuos de distinto sexo para procrear, y que culmina con la cópula, es algo que carece de interés"- explicaba desinteresadamente el físico al tiempo que tecleaba sin parar en su portátil mientras la expresión de Penny se volvía cada vez mas confusa - "¿perdona?"- preguntó al no comprender ni una palabra de lo que el físico había dicho, motivo por el cual Sheldon exhaló un sonoro suspiro en forma de desesperación - "que tengo tantas posibilidades de interesarme por el sexo, como el telescopio Hubble de descubrir que al centro de todo agujero negro hay un hombrecito con una linterna buscando un interruptor"- exclamó alzando el tono de voz, debido a la desesperante perdida de tiempo que su amiga le estaba propinado con aquella conversación - "¡Oh, Sheldon; no seas tonto!"- exclamó la chica, rodando los ojos ante el incomprensible motivo del físico por apartarse de los sentimientos- "¡nunca lo soy!"- exclamó este, propinándole una mirada fulminadora desde el sofá - "¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así, si ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de comprobarlo?"- Penny intentaba hacerle entrar en razón; una cosa era que el físico no tuviese interés en las relaciones y otra muy distinta era afirmar que podía ser el dueño absoluto de sus sentimientos - "no necesito dejar de respirar, para saber que me asfixiaria" – se limitó a contestar el físico deseoso de que la chica le dejase terminar su trabajo - "¡eso es imposible; las emociones son incontrolables y no puedes decidir no querer o no sentir nada por alguien!"- discrepaba la chica alzando la voz ante la cabezonería de su amigo, quien también comenzaba a desesperarse - " es imposible para alguien como tu; quien se deja influir a menudo por las decisiones del córtex frontal del cerebro, relacionado con las emociones"- comenzó a comentar Sheldon, haciendo que la chica le fulminase con la mirada - "pero para mi; que poseo un cociente intelectual de 187, lo que me permite controlar y ser dueño de mi hemisferio cerebral, es algo tan fácil como respirar"- añadía el físico con orgullo, ante la mirada desesperada de Penny -"¿y no será que lo que te pasa es que te haces el duro e insensible porque en el fondo tienes miedo de que alguna chica que te rompa ese pequeñito corazoncito?"- sugirió la chica con bastante coherencia en su argumento, aunque Sheldon apenas le dio importancia - "¡Oh, la vieja actuación de chico duro; comúnmente utilizada por personas que en el fondo son terriblemente inseguras!"- exclamó este rectificando el argumento de su amiga, en lugar de responderle a su pregunta, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos - "¿tienes alguna prueba que afirme lo que estas diciendo?"- insistió la chica con desesperación - "creo que el hecho, de que me haya pasado estos últimos cuatro años sin una pareja formalizada, debería ser una prueba mas que evidente"- explicó el físico alzando las cejas, -"Penny, puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras y donde quieras"- sugirió el físico, ya que sabia que aquella conversación no tenia pinta de ir a ninguna parte, por lo cual podrían estar horas y horas con el mismo tema - "muy bien; ¿Qué tal ahora?"- sugirió la chica sorprendida ya que aquella idea la vino de repente. Sheldon se giró bruscamente hacia ella con el ceño fruncido -"¿ahora? ¿Cómo?"- preguntó bastante desconcertado - "bueno, no quiero fardar de esto"- comenzó a explicar Penny sonrojándose -"pero tengo una mas que sobrada experiencia en despertar el deseo sexual en los hombres"- finalizó con cierta satisfacción en el rostro ante la mirada observadora del físico - "es cierto; tu historial amoroso habla por sí solo"- exclamó alzando las cejas, ante la mirada fulminadora de su amiga - "ese es otro asunto"- se limitó a decir con el ceño fruncido aunque ensanchando una sonrisa en el rostro - "¿y que sugieres hacer para acabar por fin con esta interminable conversación?"- volvió a centrarse el físico en la propuesta de su amiga, aunque solo deseaba poder escribir su teoría - "no te lo voy a decir"- respondió la chica con cierta misteriosa sonrisilla ante la expresión desconcertada del físico - "osea, que quieres que te demuestre que soy capaz de abstenerme a cualquier deseo carnal, pero no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo"- resumió el físico - "¿te das cuenta que lo que estas haciendo es un sin sentido?"- exclamó alzando las cejas a su amiga quien se limitó a suspirar y se sentó junto al físico en el sofá - "se muy bien lo que hago, Sheldon"- rectificó Penny, con bastante convicción, cosa que no hacia mas que desconcertar mas al físico. - "¿Qué estas haciendo?"- preguntó de pronto. Sheldon no entendía aquel cambio repentino de conversación, pero en realidad lo que Penny intentaba conseguir era seducir al físico sin que este se diese cuenta -"estoy trabajando en una nueva Teoría que afirme de una vez la creación del universo"- explicó este con orgullo ante la falsa expresión de asombro por parte de la chica - "¿en serio?"- preguntó al satisfecho Sheldon - "suena bastante emocionante"- exclamó Penny acercándose todo lo posible al físico, quien la observaba extrañado, con la excusa de mirar el trabajo de este en el portátil. Acto seguido se dispuso a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sheldon quien alzó las cejas y solo le llevó un par de segundos comprender el motivo de este inusual comportamiento de su amiga - "¿se supone que estas coqueteando conmigo?"- inquirió este observando a la chica, quien se sorprendió ante la rapidez de su amigo por descubrirla pero decidió ignorarle - "¡no!"- exclamó esta en un fingido tono ofendido - "es solo que encuentro esta historia del universo bastante interesante"- añadió improvisando ante la mirada entre cejada del físico - "¿así es como ligas?"- preguntó este decepcionado, ante el suspiro de desesperación de la chica - "¿y todavía te preguntas porque sigues soltera a día de hoy?"- insistió con ironía haciendo que la chica se rindiese - "¡esta bien, ya veo que esto no funciona contigo!"- exclamó enfada ante la expresión de triunfo por parte del físico - "ya te lo dije"- se limitó a decir mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - "veo que me equivoqué"- exclamó la chica asumiendo su derrota ante la satisfacción del físico - "no entiendo, porque os obsesiona tanto mi desinterés por el sexo"- exclamó Sheldon desconcertado al tiempo que tecleaba un par de cosas en el portátil "no es olo el sexo Sheldon; son pequeñas cosas como esa pequeña electricidad que sientes recorrer tu cuerpo cuando descubres que el chico que te gusta te esta mirando"- comenzó a decir Penny desde el sofá con la mirada perdida haciendo que el físico perdiese el interés de su portátil - "o esa adrenalina, cuando estas a escasos centímetros de alguien que sabes que se muere por besarte"- añadió, haciendo que el físico frunciese mas el ceño. Penny se dio cuenta que este método comenzaba a hacer efecto en el físico, por lo cual siguió insistiendo - "¿de verdad no sentirías nada si sintieses los labios de una chica a escasos centímetros de los tuyos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano ese mínimo espacio que os separan acabará cerrándose?"- insistió con los labios a escasos centímetros del físico, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, debido al nerviosismo sin apartar los ojos de los labios de su amiga que cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca de los suyo - "Penny…"- susurró Sheldon, pero de pronto el sonido de una llaves en la puerta sobresaltaron a los chicos, separándose precipitadamente el uno del otro - "¿Qué hacéis?"- preguntó Leonard desde el umbral al ver como sus amigos se levantaban abruptamente del sofá - "nada, solo manteníamos una conversación de lo mas normal"- exclamó Penny con nerviosismo al tiempo que abandonaba rápidamente el lugar, dejando a un Sheldon desconcertado y a un Leonard extrañado, quien tras seguir con la mirada a la chica hasta que esta despareció del piso, centró su mirada entre cejada al físico - "¡esta chica necesita urgentemente emparejarse con alguien, por el bien de todos!"- se limitó a exclamar Sheldon alterado.

Las horas pasaban y durante la noche, en el 4B se habían reunido los cuatro científicos para su habitual cena tailandesa encargada, Penny, quien debido a su trabajo había llegado un poco tarde, al llegar se encontró a Sheldon y Howard sumergidos en una discusión, al parecer, relacionada con algún asunto científico, con lo cual le restó importancia y esperó a que aquella discusión pasajera llegase a su fin. Pero mientras mas minutos pasaban mas intensa se volvía la discusión - "¿de que estáis hablando?"- preguntó finalmente al ver las reacciones alteradas de ambos físicos - "Sheldon esta trabajando en una nueva Teoría que, según él, podría explicar de una vez por todas, el origen del Universo"- se apresuró a contestarle Leonard con bastante desinterés en su tono de voz - "¿al parecer?"- inquirió Sheldon alterado - "esta Teoría es perfectamente razonable"- se justificó el físico ofendido por el tono dudoso de sus amigos - "¡por favor, tu argumento es totalmente ridículo!"- insistió Howard alterado desde el suelo - "¿y de que trata?"- insistió la chica interesada ante la insistencia de ambos físicos - "¿conoces la Teoría del Big Bang?"- preguntó Sheldon ilusionado, ante la chica quien aquella pregunta le dejó una expresión de desconcierto con lo cual Sheldon se limitó a autor responder - "En cosmología física , la Teoría del Big Bang o Teoría de la Gran Explosión, es un modelo científico que trata de explicar el origen del Universo y su desarrollo posterior a partir de una singularidad espaciotemporal"- comenzó a explicarle el físico, aunque aquella respuesta mas que aclararle el asunto solo confundió aun mas a la chica - "esta Teoría se refiriere específicamente a la enorme explosión de una estrella, ocasionando la creación y expansión del Universo"- resumió el físico con paciencia dando tiempo a que la chica comprendiese -"¡oh!"- exclamó la chica aliviada de entender la explicación del físico - "no obstante, esta es simplemente una suposición y no es algo que esté cien por cien confirmado"- insistía el chico con entusiasmo mientras Penny se limitaba a asentir sonriente, lamentándose el haber preguntado sobre el trabajo del físico - "suponiendo que esta Teoría fuese cierta, me he ofrecido a comprobar esta afirmación, explotando un globo con pintura sobre una enorme sabana blanca; el resultado era justo el que esperaba si la Teoría del Big Bang fuese cierta, el Universo contaría con galaxias cercanas unas a otras en lugar de estar en expansión"- continuaba el físico explicando ante las mirada desconcertante de Penny, quien trataba de seguir a duras penas el hilo de la conversación y absurdas de Howard, Raj y Leonard quienes encontraban ridícula la teoría de Sheldon - "mi Teoría, o como la he llamado Teoría M; explicaría la existencia de dos Universos Paralelos y cuyo choque creó una explosión creando así nuestro universo"- concluyó el físico ante Penny quien seguía confusa, Sheldon que no se esperaba otra cosa, pero estaba de lo mas ilusionado, así que decidió continuar con su explicación - "te pondré un ejemplo"- comenzó a decir sosteniendo un tenedor sobre la mesa - "imagínate que esto en nuestro Universo, con sus infinitas galaxias, sistemas solares y vías lácteas"- comenzaba a decir el físico mostrando a la chica aquel tenedor - "mi opinión es que frente a él existe otro universo exactamente igual"- añadió al tiempo que colocaba otro tenedor justo en frente al que sujetaba - "separados por una fina materia oscura; lo que en física se entiende como Universo Paralelo"- comentaba Sheldon con entusiasmo ante una fascinada Penny - "¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu otra copia podría ser una famosa estrella de Hollywood"- añadía Sheldon alzando las cejas y de pronto, el rostro de Penny se iluminó - "¡y también podría estar casada con Brad Pitt y viviríamos juntos en una lujosa mansión de Hollywood Hills"- comentaba la chica risueña - "bueno, supongo que eso solo seria posible en un mundo en el que también coincidieran la existencia de los pitufos y los unicornios"- exclamaba Sheldon ante la increíble imaginación que su amiga poseía, quien se limitó a callarlo con una mirada fulminante - "la creación de universo, gracias a la existencia de un universo paralelo"- comentaba Howard en tono burlón, interrumpiendo a ambos - "es la teoría mas estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida"- exclamó con total sinceridad, gesto que afectó en parte a Sheldon, quien pasó de estar emocionado a sentirse avergonzado por los comentarios burlones de sus compañeros. Penny se fijó en la decepción del físico - "a mi me parece que es una teoría fascinante"- exclamó con intención de animarle quien amplió los ojos de inmediato y cuyo rostro tardó apenas tres segundos en volver a iluminarse - "¿en serio?"- exclamó emocionado mientras Penny asentía con una ancha sonrisa al conseguir animarle de nuevo - "¡gracias Penny!"- exclamó con sinceridad el físico - "¡de nada, cielo!"- contestó la chica ensanchando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

A la mañana siguiente y pese a que los chicos no trabajaban, eran muy madrugadores; a penas eran las nueve de la mañana y tanto Sheldon como Leonard se encontraban en la cocina preparándose el desayuno. Habían quedado con Howard y Raj en la tienda de comics en una hora, para ojear los comics frescos que Stuart había recibido esta semana. Sheldon estaba preparándose café, pero cuando se dispuso a coger la leche de la nevera no dio crédito a lo que vio - "¡Leonard! ¿Qué es esto?"- exclamó horrorizado mostrándole a su compañero la caja de leche que se disponía a utilizar y que ahora sujeta con recelo entre sus manos - "una caja de leche"- respondió Leonard con normalidad, lo que hizo alterar aun mas al físico - "se utiliza para conservar el alimento suministrado de las vacas y que ayudan a fortalecer nuestros huesos"- añadió divertido y consiguiendo enfurecer aun mas al físico - "primero, déjame aclárate que la leche es fuente de vitamina D, que fija el fosfato de calcio a nuestros dientes y huesos"- comenzó el físico sin poder resistirse a corregir el comentario de su amigo, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos - "y, ignorando tu frustrada broma particular; lo que quiero saber es como es posible que esta leche cuya fechad de caducidad cumple el día 10 y estando hoy a día 12 siga en nuestra nevera?"- exclamaba incrédulo. Leonard simplemente exhaló un bufido - "Sheldon, la fecha de caducidad solo se muestra como consejo sobre el tiempo mínimo en el que se debe consumir un alimento"- comenzaba e explicarle con desgana - "podrías beberte esa leche estando caducada de un mes y no te afectaría en absoluto"- añadió, pero en lugar de tranquilizar al físico solo consiguió alterarlo mas - "¡claro, que fácil es decirlo para ti Don persistente de lactosa!"- exclamó el físico con el ceño fruncido ante la despreocupación de su amigo - "¡te informo que el hecho de que los productos lácteos provoquen en tu intestino una infección gastrointestinal, no es motivo para que desatiendas su fecha de consumición!"- añadió al tiempo que revoleaba la caja a la basura y se dirigía a paso ligero hacia la puerta - "¿A dónde vas?"- exclamó Leonard desconcertado - " ¡a conseguir una leche sin riesgo de indigestión!"- respondió el físico antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse con paso firme al 4B - "¡Penny, Penny, Penny!"- llamaba Sheldon con cierta urgencia debido al retraso que este incidente esta produciendo en su hora de desayuno - "¡esta abierta!"- exclamó la chica desde el interior con lo cual Sheldon giró el pomo de la puerta - "¿Qué haces?"- exclamó extrañada al ver a su amiga frente al espejo, vestida con su habitual uniforme de trabajo, cosa nada inusual. Lo desconcertante era que no dejaba de soltarse el pelo, mirarse un par de segundos y recogérselo en una cola, mirarse un par de segundos y volver a soltárselo y viceversa - "es que no me decido que peinado hacerme"- explicaba Penny preocupada frente al espejo - "¿acaso el tipo de peinado que lleves va a influir en el aumento de beneficios de restaurante?"- preguntó el físico, al ver tan preocupada a la chica - "no; solo influye en el hecho de estar mas guapa"- aclaró la chica observándole des el espejo - "¿Qué quieres Sheldon?"- preguntó cambiando de tema - "necesito leche fresca para mi café y cuya fecha de caducidad no haya pasado el limite indicado"- explicaba el físico con total normalidad ante la divertida sonrisa que Penny le dedicó desde el espejo - "creo que en mi nevera aun queda un poco"- exclamó la chica quien seguía muy indecisa. Sheldon tardó apenas tres segundos en coger la caja de leche medio vacía de la nevera con una gran expresión de relajación en el rostro - "gracias, Penny"- exclamó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta sin perder un segundo - "¡oh!, por cierto si aun sigues indecisa, opta por el recogido; te hace una cara mas dulce y resalta tus ojos"- añadió el físico con una dulce sonrisa antes de desaparcar por la puerta. Penny ante esto, se quedó pensativa varios segundos mirando la puerta, por donde Sheldon acaba de irse. Finalmente y con una amplia sonrisa decidió seguir la sugerencia de su amigo.

Pasadas unas horas, los cuatro científicos se encontraban en la tienda de comics inmersos en una aparente discusión sobre cual seria el villano por excelencia de entre todos los villanos en el mundo de los comics. Leonard optaba por Catwoman, Howard opinaba que el ganador era el Doctor Doom, Raj, decidía por Magneto, mientras que Sheldon votaba por Joker - "¡venga ya, como puede un payaso denominarse villano!"- discrepaba Raj con el ceño fruncido ante la cabezonería del físico "- ¡disculpa; para tu información, Joker era un ingeniero que dejó su trabajo para ser comediante!"- le corrigió el físico rápidamente - "te sugiero que antes de burlarte de personajes ficticios, te informes adecuadamente sobre sus creaciones"- añadió con el ceño fruncido y ofendido ante el comentario del hindú. En ese momento, entraba por la puerta Will Wheaton; enemigo por excelencia de Sheldon Cooper quien le divisó rápidamente - "¡hablando de villanos!"- exclamó con rabia, fulminando al actor con la mirada mientras Leonard, Raj y Howard, le observaban sorprendidos - "¿Qué hará aquí?"- preguntó el ingeniero sorprendido ante la inusual visita del actor, quien saludaba alegremente a Howard, sujetando en una de sus manos un enorme cartel - "Doctor Hofstadter, Doctor, Wollowitz, Doctor Koothrappali, Sheldon"- saludó ensanchando una amplia sonrisa al ver como la rabia del físico aumentaba con este saludo - "Wheaton, creo que te has confundido de sitio"- comentaba Sheldon con una sonrisa sarcástica - "la convección de actores fracasados es justo en la tienda de en frente"- añadió soltando una risotada ante la expresión desconcertada de Wheaton mientras Leonard, Howard y Raj se limitaban a observar el enfrentamiento - "muy original Sheldon"- exclamó sarcásticamente volviendo a dejar en ridículo al físico - "solo venia para anunciar que esta noche daré una fiesta en mi casa, para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi gran amigo Patric Stewart"- comentó y la expresión del físico cambio radicalmente de furia a asombro, al igual que Leonard, Howard y Raj - "¿el Capitán Jean Luc Piccard?"- exclamó Howard estupefacto - "exacto y como podéis leer aquí"- continuo Wil mostrando el enorme cartel que sujetaba entre sus manos - "todos los clientes de aquí estáis invitados"- explicó y los rostros de los cuatro científicos de iluminaron - "solo hay una condición; debéis ir acompañados por vuestras atractivas e interesantes parejas"- comunicó el actor ante la expresión de desconcierto que los científicos reflejaban - "¡esa condición es tan ilógica como absurda!"- exclamó Sheldon indignado - "lo sé"- afirmó Wil con paciencia - "pero es la única regla que impedirá tu asistencia a la fiesta"- añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción - "en ese caso, permíteme informarte que en estos momentos mantengo una mas que satisfactoria relación con una chica atractiva y muy interesante"- improvisó el físico sin poder resistirse a contradecirle ante la expresión desconcertada de Wil y las entre cejadas que Leonard, Howard y Raj dieron al unísono - "bueno, en ese caso te veré allí"- exclamó Wil manteniendo la sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en el rostro - "Doctor Hofstadter, Doctor, Wollowitz, Doctor Koothrappali, Sheldon"- se despidió con malicia antes de alejarse de ellos - "¡como te detesto!"- exclamó Sheldon entre dientes, al tiempo que fulminaba al actor con una mirada llena de rabia - "vaya; esa fiesta tiene que ser una pasada"- exclamaba Leonard, quien por el contrario, observaba embelesado a Wil, quien ahora charlaba animadamente con Howard - "lastima que no pueda ir"- añadió apenado ante la mirada estupefacta de Sheldon - "¿Cómo que no vais a ir?"- exclamó este alterado, ya que tras la reciente humillación que su enemigo acaba de propinarle, el físico no podía esperar a la noche para poder devolvérsela - "¡vamos; ya has oído las condiciones que, aunque parezcan absurdas, son las que Wheaton ha puesto y por muy interesante que esa fiesta pueda ser, mi novia está en otro continente"- comentaba Leonard, mientras ojeaba un par de comics - "¿Howard?"- preguntó el físico, con un ápice de ilusión en la mirada - "paso; Bernadette trabaja esta noche"- contestó el ingeniero quien parecía no interesarle lo mas mínimo aquella fiesta - "¿y tu Raj?"- insistió Sheldon volcando todas sus esperanzas en su amigo hindú - "yo simplemente no tengo novia"- contestó este refunfuñando mientras el físico soltaba un bufido de decepción - "¡parece que va ser una misión en solitario para el agente Cooper!"- exclamó de pronto emocionado, negándose a perder la oportunidad de humillar a Wil Wheaton - "y dime agente Cooper ¿con quien piensas ir a la fiesta? Porque si no he oído mal, acabas de decirle a Wheaton que tenias novia"- comentaba Howard quien observaba al físico con ridiculez - "¡oh, porras; no había pensado en eso!"- exclamó Sheldon, quien había olvidado por completo su arma mas importante para poder entrar en casa de Wheaton.

Durante la tarde, los cuatro científicos, estaban el 4ª. Howard y Raj estaban sentados en el sofá junto a Leonard, quien iba a estrenar con impaciencia su maravilloso y esperado videojuego Halo3 por cortesía del ingeniero. Sheldon, por el contrario no dejada de dar vueltas sobre el salón con el ceño fruncido, ya que apenas quedaban cuatro horas para la fiesta de Wil y aun no tenia una acompañante. - "¡oye, ya que vas a estrenar el juego, podría traerme mi maqueta y estrenarla también"- sugirió Howard con ilusión ante su repentina e idea "¡que buena idea!" exclamó Leonard ampliando las cejas - "¡si, yo podría hacer lo mismo con mi nuevo telescopio de bolsillo!"- sugirió también el hindú con entusiasmo - "¡desde aquí tendría una visión perfecta de las constelaciones circumpolares!"- añadió con emoción - "oye Sheldon ¿te apuntas?"- invitó el ingeniero al físico, quien seguía dando vueltas con gesto de preocupación - "no gracias; tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer"- respondió con seriedad a lo que el ingeniero se limitó a rodar los ojos - "¡por favor; ¿Cómo puede ser que te cueste tanto encontrar a una chica que quiera fingir ser tu pareja para ir a esa fiesta de famosos!"- exclamó este alterado, ante la mirada observadora que el físico le otorgó - "¿a que te refieres?"- preguntó confuso, cosa que hizo alterar aun mas al ingeniero - "déjame que te haga una pregunta ¿con que chica atractiva e interesante has tenido tensiones sexuales últimamente?"- inquirió Howard haciendo referencias a la preciosa Rachel. Sheldon, tardó apenas unos segundos, en cambiar su expresión de preocupación a una de asombro - "¡que buena idea!"- exclamó con sinceridad - "¿me sorprende que venga de ti?"- añadió desconcertado al tiempo que salía del piso como una bala - "la culpa es mía, por ayudarle"- refunfuñaba el ingeniero ante la risa divertida de Raj.

Aunque Sheldon no tenia intenciones de irse muy lejos, concretamente se detuvo ante la puerta del4b, donde llamó con cierta urgencia - "¡Penny, Penny, Penny!"- golpeaba el físico con rapidez la puerta de su amiga, quien abrió con bastante tranquilidad - "¿Qué quieres Sheldon?"- saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro - "¿por casualidad tienes algún plan para esta noche?"- inquirió el físico alzando las cejas, asegurándose antes de que la chica estaba libre para invitarle a la fiesta - "no; pensaba ponerme el pijama y ver la tele"- explicó la chica desde el umbral - "cosa, que es bastante deprimente"- añadió avergonzada aunque el físico como de costumbre, lo ignoró - "¿te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una estrella televisiva, fingiendo ser mi novia?"- ofreció de pronto y casi con urgencia a una estupefacta Penny - "¿Cómo dices?"- exclamó con asombro - "¿te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una estrella televisiva, fingiendo ser mi novia?"- repitió el físico con normalidad ya que no había captado el doble sentido que tenia aquella pregunta - "¡Sheldon, ya te he oído!"- exclamó rápidamente para desconcierto del físico quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido "es que no me lo esperaba" añadió con sinceridad - "veras, Wil Wheaton da esta noche una fiesta en su casa y ha invitado a todos los clientes habituales de la tienda de comics de Stuart"- explicaba pacientemente el físico ante la atenta mirada de la chica -"con el único motivo de fastidiarme, ha puesto de condición que todos los invitados deberán ir acompañados por, cito textualmente, sus atractivas e interesantes parejas"- finalizaba su explicación haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras - "¡oh!; ¿y has pensado en mi porque me consideras atractiva e interesante?"- preguntó Penny enternecida - "no; he pensado en ti porque la fiesta es dentro de cuatro de horas y era la única chica que tengo mas a mano"- rectificó el físico con seriedad por lo que la expresión enternecida de Penny cambio rápidamente a una fulminadora - "respóndeme a una pregunta ¿tengo la oportunidad de pasar una tranquila y relajada noche tumbada en mi sofá, viendo una peli mientras me hincho a palomitas ¿por qué tendría que ayudarte?"- inquirió la chica alzando las cejas y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - "¡oh, me alegro de que hagas esa pregunta!"- exclamó el físico alegre para desconcierto de la chica ya que esa no era la reacción que esperaba - "¡permíteme recordarte la fecha donde te dislocaste tu hombro, recurriendo a mi quien atendí tus suplicas heroicamente; según los términos de conducta social, la persona auxiliada está en deuda con la persona auxiliadora con lo cual, solo me queda decir: me debes una"- comentó el físico con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro ante una Penny quien observaba con el ceño fruncido - "¡mierda; debí haberme callado!"- exclamó a regañadientes - "¡te recogeré a las diez!"- informó el físico con una gratificante sensación de triunfo, dando media vuelta y dejando tras de él a una derrotada Penny - "¡ah, por cierto; ya que la norma de la fiesta me exige llevar a una atractiva acompañante; intenta estar lo mas atractiva posible!"- se giró el físico a escasos centímetros de su piso - "lo intentaré"- exclamó la chica con sarcasmo fulminando al físico con la mirada antes de cerrar su puerta.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, en le 4º, Leonard, Howard y Raj estaban emocionados cada uno con sus respectivos regalos impacientes por estrenarlos. Leonard estaba en el sofá mirando al televisor con su videojuego preparado, Howard, por otro lado, estaba sentado en el suelo con su maqueta reposada sobre la mesa y Raj por el contrario estaba frente a la pequeña ventana del piso, observando a través de su nuevo telescopio de bolsillo. En ese momento, Sheldon aparecía ante ellos llevando puesto un traje de lo más elegante - "¿de verdad vas a ir a esa fiesta?"- preguntó Leonard observando a su amigo desde el sofá - "no; estoy arreglándome para cenar con una chica con el único objetivo de pasar una satisfactoria noche sexual"- ironizó el físico al tiempo que se ajustaba correctamente la corbata - "¡zas, en toda la boca!"- añadió dirigiéndole una divertida sonrisa - "perdona; es que no sabia que eras fan de Patric Stewart"- se justificó Leonard con el ceño fruncido - "¡oh, olvídate de Patric Stewart!"- exclamó el físico alterado mientras Leonard le dedicaba una mirada desconcertada - "¡esto es algo personal entre Wheaton y yo!"- añadió Sheldon con cierto rencor en su tono de voz - "¿no crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio?"- inquirió su amigo quien empieza a encontrar preocupante exagerada la reacción del físico ante la pequeña broma que el actor le había hecho durante la mañana - "¡oh, Leonard que ingenuo eres!"- exclamó con decepción el físico, con lo que su amigo solo se limitó a pensar si no seria mejor mantener la boca cerrada la próxima vez - "dijo: _te veré allí_"- añadió el físico antes las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros - "¡es una provocación en toda regla; el juego o ha empezado, la pelota esta ahora en mi tejado y él espera ansioso a que se la devuelva esta noche"- comentaba el físico dirigiéndose con impaciencia hacia la puerta ante las miradas observadoras y entre cejadas de sus compañeros - "¡si; está como una cabra!"- se limitó a exclamar Howard una vez el físico desapareció del piso.

Ya en el pasillo, Sheldon cerraba la puerta al unísono que su vecina de quien no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta - "¡wow!"- exclamó con asombro al ver a la chica. Estaba reamente preciosa; llevaba un escotado y sensual vestido rojo acompañado con un elegante recogido - "tu si que sabes lucir un escote Halter junto con un recogido al estilo Brigitte Bardot"- comentó el físico con sinceridad asombrado al ver a Penny tan atractiva - "gracias Sheldon; tu también estas muy guapo"- comentó esta mirando de arriba a bajo al físico. Tenia que admitir que la ropa formal no le quedaba nada mal en absoluto - "lo sé; tengo unos rasgos muy finos que suelen destacar mas de lo normal con ropa elegante"- coincidió el físico con lo que Penny no pudo evitar sonreír - "¿seguro que no te importa acompañarme?"- añadió este en tono preocupado observando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido - "¿bromeas? ¡Voy a pasarme la noche cenando gratis y estando rodeada de famosos!"- exclamó la chica emocionada y Sheldon suspiró aliviada - "bien, en ese caso te iré explicando los datos que debes memorizar sobre nuestra relación"- informó el físico con naturalidad mientras se disponían a bajar las escaleras y la chica le dedicó una mirada desconcertante - "¿memorizar datos? ¡Creo que estas exagerando!"- exclamó Penny desconcertada ya que no creía necesario tanta insistencia solo para fingir que serian pareja durante unas horas - "Penny; la base de toda buena mentira radica en los detalles"- añadía el físico mientras ambos bajaban por el rellano.

Las horas pasaban y mientras Sheldon y Penny disfrutaban de la fiesta, en el 4B los tres científicos se divertían con sus recién estrenados regalos. - "oye Leonard; ¿Dónde compraste esta maqueta?"- preguntó el ingeniero desde el suelo observando con preocupación su ya empezada maqueta apoyada sobre la mesa - "en una pagina que encontré de internet ¿porqué?"- respondió este desde el sofá bastante concentrado en su partida de videojuego - "porque creo que está defectuosa; esta pieza no encaja"- añadió el ingeniero mirada por enésima vez la pieza que sujetaba entre su mano y el hueco donde debería ir y que por confirmación no encajaba - "eso es imposible, a lo mejor no lo has colocado bien"- reclamó Leonard dejando de repente su partida en pausa y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido - "tengo un máster en ingeniería y trabajo para la NASA; creo que tengo bastante experiencia como para equivocarme con una simple maqueta de madera"- exclamó el ingeniero con cierto tono ofendido en su voz aunque Leonard parecía estar mas centrado observando la pieza que le había quitado a Howard de las manos - "pues según el plano, donde debería ir la pieza 18 tú has colocado la 23"- comentó este dedicando una mirada divertida al ingeniero quien se limitó a carraspear - "a ver, déjame a mi"- exclamó Leonard cogiendo el pequeño bote de pegamento y acercándose con total concentración a la maqueta - "bueno; en ese caso aprovecharé para ir las servicio"- exclamó el ingeniero alzando las cejas y alejándose del salón. Raj, quien estaba apoyado en la ventana observando las estrellas con su telescopio, se percató de que la partida de videojuego tenia problemas - "oye Leonard, no deberías dejar tu partida o acabará apagándose automáticamente"- le avisó el hindú desde la ventana mientras su amigo echaba un breve vistazo a la pantalla - "¿te importa terminarla mientras yo coloco esto en un momento?"- le pidió Leonard bastante centrado en la maqueta, mientras el hindú cruzó rápidamente el corto espacio que separaba la ventana del sofá donde se sentó abruptamente cogiendo el mando con ansia. En ese momento, Howard apareció y al ver que tanto Leonard, quien parecía estar de lo mas ocupado con su maqueta, como Raj; quien parecía entretenido con el videojuego, decidió distraerse con el mini telescopio que el hindú había dejado sobre la repisa. Echó una ojeada al cielo estrellado, pero rápidamente se aburrió así que decidió entretenerse observando por las ventanas del bloque de viviendas que tenia enfrente.

Mientras tanto, la fiesta en casa de Wil Wheaton parecía de lo mas entretenida. Había buena música, buena comida y los invitados disfrutaban de barra libre toda la noche. Penny se encontraba en la mesa de bufé libre, esperando a que el físico, quien se había ofrecido a adquirir un par de bebidas, volviese. - "perdón por el retraso"- exclamó Sheldon acercándose con cuidado a su amiga, ya que sujetaba dos vasos en las manos con la intención de que llegasen enteros hasta su destino. - "coca-cola para mi y vino pata ti"- comentaba al tiempo que le ofrecía a Penny su bebida - "¡gracias! ¿Cómo lo sabias?"- preguntó esta sorprendida ya que cuando el físico se marcó a ella no le dio tiempo de decirle que bebida quería y el hecho de que Sheldon le trajera su bebía favorita tenia que reconocer que no se lo esperaba - "se aprende mucho escuchando a los demás"- explicó este con naturalidad a lo que Penny soltó un pequeño bufido que Sheldon malinterpretó - "si, la verdad es que esta fiesta esta siendo tal y como imaginaba; un verdadero aburrimiento"- comentaba echando una ojeada a su alrededor -"¡que va; yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho!"- discrepó Penny quien parecía muy divertida -"¿en serio?"- exclamó el físico observándola con el ceño fruncido -"las chicas de aquí llevan unos looks de lo mas graciosos"- exclamó soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras el físico la observaba alzando las cejas - "por ejemplo, mira a esa de ahí, con ese vestido mas que a una fiesta de cumpleaños para que viene a la fiesta de Halloween"- comentaba Penny mientras Sheldon dirigía su mirada hacia la chica que su amiga señalaba con el dedo - "¡oh ¿y que me dices de su peinado?"- coincido Sheldon, observándola de arriba abajo -"parece que la haya peinado el mismísimo Chewaka"- exclamó con malicia y Penny no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas ante el inesperado divertido comentario del físico. Estaba a punto de responderle, pero en ese momento, Wil Wheaton apareció ante ellos, activando inmediatamente la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Sheldon - "vaya, Sheldon. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijiste que tenias novia"- comentaba el actor con una maliciosa sonrisa -"se ve que estáis muy enamorados"- añadió observando a los amigos con una falsa expresión de ternura en el rostro. Sheldon no tardó tiempo en acercarse lo máximo posible Penny, quien alzó las cejas debido a la brusquedad de su amigo, pero sonrió divertida -"¿os importa que os haga una foto para Twitter?"- sugirió el actor sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón - "¡claro, que no!"- exclamó con satisfacción el físico, creyendo que Wheaton había picado el anzuelo, mientras se acercaba lo máximo posible a Penny - "¡esperad, seguro que quedará mejor si os dais un beso!"- añadió con entusiasmo ante unos boquiabiertos e incómodos Sheldon y Penny - "¡no lo creo!" - exclamó la chica soltando varias risas nerviosas, aunque Wheaton no dejaba de insistir - "¡oh, vamos. ¿Una pareja tan enamorada como vosotros os da vergüenza daros un beso en publico?"- exclamó con el móvil preparado para hacer la foto, pero justo en ese momento a Penny le sonó su teléfono, quien aliviada por aquella interrupción, se alejó de los chicos precipitadamente. - "Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon" - exclamaba Wheaton observando divertido al físico quien por el contrario le miraba con el ceño fruncido - "de todas tus estupideces que he presenciado, la de traer a esa chica y fingir que es tu novia solo para asistir al cumpleaños de Patric Stewart, es sin duda la mejor de todas"- añadió con malicia el actor ante un rabioso Sheldon - "¡no estoy fingiendo; Penny y yo mantenemos una verdadera y satisfactoria relación!"- replicaba el físico con un tono ofendido. En ese momento, Penny se encaminaba de vuelta hacia los chicos. Estaba a medio camino, cuando observó la escena entre los chicos y decidió esperar no muy segura, por lo que se quedó a observar como seguía la conversación por si tenia que intervenir en el caso de que esta se pusiese fea - "¿de verdad crees que una chica como Penny desperdiciaría su tiempo con alguien como tu?"- inquirió el actor con un tono burlón que comenzaba a sacar al físico de sus casillas - "¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?"- exclamó este ofendido - "porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien tan patético que presume de tener una inteligencia superior a los demás"- contestó con sinceridad e actor, consiguiendo ofender al físico, quien se aleja dolido por el comentario. Penny quien ha estado observando toda la escena no puede dejar de fulminar con la mirada al actor, quien parece estar de lo mas sonriente tras humillar a Sheldon - "¡que cerdo!"- exclama la chica con rabia y se dirige hacia él con paso decidió para darle su merecido - "¡oh, Penny. Sheldon acaba de irse!"- exclama Wil al ver a aparecer junto a él - "lo sé; os he estado observando. Espero que no te importe; es que os vi tan entretenidos que ni quise interrumpir"- comentaba con bastante rencor en el tono de voz - "no hablábamos de nada importante en realidad"- exclamó el actor con despreocupación al tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo a su botella de cerveza. Penny quien le fulminaba con la mirada, se preparaba, calentaba motores para dirigirle al actor toda clase de insultos. Cogió una buena bocanada de aire, pero en ese momento Sheldon, apareció ante ellos con un par de nuevas bebidas en las manos - "¿de que estáis hablando?"- preguntó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido observando a Wil, quien ofrecía una maliciosa sonrisa y a Penny quien seguía observando al actor con el ceño fruncido - "no hablábamos de nada importante en realidad"- exclamó Penny, quien mostraba ahora una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Se giró con seguridad hacia el físico, cogiendo su bebía que le había traído - "gracias cielo; siempre tan considerado"- añadió acercándose lo máximo posible al fisco y besándole de nuevo, para sorpresa de este. Wheaton observaba la escena sorprendido, pero al ver la duración del beso, comenzó a sentirse incomodo y patéticamente fuera de lugar por lo que se militó a desparecer del lugar exclamando - "os dejare un poco de intimidad"- . Penny detuvo el beso y tanto ella como el físico, observaban divertidos como el actor se alejaba refunfuñando - "¿a que ha venido esto?"- preguntó de pronto el físico quien seguía desconcertado - "oí antes como ese cretino te humillaba y solo le he dado una lección"- explicaba la chica con una satisfacción de victoria en el rostro - "¡gracias Penny!"- se sinceró el físico con felicidad.

Por otro lado, en el 4ª. Leonard estaba a tan solo tres piezas de terminar la maqueta de Apolo XII, que pertenecía a Howard. Estaba tan concentrado que seguro aquel ceño fruncido quedaría marcado para siempre en su rostro, tan emocionado que apenas podía controlar su respiración "¡solo me quedan tres piezas y habré batido mi propio record personal!" exclamó con emoción, olvidando por completo la partida que había empezado y quien acabó terminando Raj "¡vamos, vamos. Aguanta un poco mas!" exclamaba al muñeco de la pantalla. Estaba de lo más entusiasmado al estar a punto de subir de nivel mientras que Howard, desde la ventana estaba de lo mas intrigado, observando por el mini telescopio, que pertenecía a Raj, los cotilleos de los vecinos que vivían en el bloque de pisos de enfrente "este es el mejor invento del mundo!" exclamó en referencia al mini telescopio de su amigo. Así que los tres científicos acabaron la noche tal y como la planearon: disfrutando de sus nuevos regalos, aunque del modo en el que suponían.

Mientras tanto, Sheldon y Penny disfrutaban cada vez más de la fiesta disfrtutando, para sorpresa de ambos, el uno con la compañía del otro. Penny no paraba de reír con los comentarios del físico, quien encontraba también un poco extraño el hecho de no estar discutiendo, como de costumbre hacían. De pronto, la música de fondo cambio a un ritmo más lento y romántico. Penny pidió con insistencia un baile al físico, quien tras haber recibido clases de baile de pequeño no puso ningún inconveniente así que rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña pista de baile, uniéndose a varias parejas - "Penny, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí esta noche. Sin tu ayuda no habría conseguido humillar al estúpido de Wheaton"- se sinceró el físico, observando a la chica con una dulce sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la fina cintura de su amiga - "ha sido un autentico placer ayudarte con ese imbécil"- exclamó la chica con sinceridad manteniendo sus brazos enroscados en el cuello del físico. - "puede que sea por el efecto de las diez coca-colas que he ingerido; pero tengo que admitir que estas realmente preciosa esta noche"- añadió Sheldon consiguiendo enternecer a la chica quien le ofreció una dulce sonrisa - "y tal vez no fuese tan estúpido el hecho de que Leonard, estuviese tan interesado en ti todos estos años"- concluyó haciendo balance de la maravillosa noche que había pasado con su amiga. Penny se quedó observándole un par de segundos embelesada, tras decidirse acercó su rostro lentamente al de Sheldon, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, que el físico respondió con naturalidad - "ya he conseguido humillar a Wheaton; no hace falta que me beses si no quieres"- informó el físico con una sonrisa, creyendo que la chica lo había hecho por el hecho de seguir fastidiando al actor - "lo sé"- procuró de aclara Penny mirando al físico a los ojos antes de volver a besarle.

here...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document her

**Capitulo 5 ¿a escondidas?**

Desde aquella noche en la fiesta de Wheaton, Penny y Sheldon pasaron a ser algo más que amigos; tampoco se podía decir que mantuviesen una relación oficial. Habían pasado varios días desde aquella noche, días en los cuales el físico y la camarera comenzaron a verse a escondidas. ¿El motivo? Su compañero de piso, Leonard. ¿La razón? Pues, aunque este mantuviese ahora una relación estable con Priya, Penny había sido una chica importante en la vida del físico así como en su corazón. Sheldon había vivido en primera persona el amor que este había sentido todos estos años por su vecina, por lo que temía que si supiese que Penny y él mantenían una relación, este rompiese su amistad. Aquella mañana Leonard salía de su piso a una hora bastante temprana; tenía asuntos personales que resolver y quería terminarlos cuanto antes. Coincidió en el rellano con Penny quien también se disponía a salir - "¡vaya, buenos días!"- saludó alegremente la chica al tiempo que cerraba su puerta - "¡hola Penny!"- exclamó Leonard quien por el contrario dejó la suya abierta, ya que Sheldon seguía dentro - "¡que madrugador!"- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa - "si, ya; tengo un par de cosas que hacer y prefiero aprovechar el tiempo"- explicó Leonard devolviéndole la sonrisa - "aun así yo seria incapaz de levantarme de la cama tan temprano fuera del horario de trabajo"- opinaba la chica echando el cerrojo de su puerta. - "bueno, no soy el único; Sheldon está en la cocina desayunando"- se justificó el físico y aquel comentario hizo que Penny alzase las cejas con interés - "¿Sheldon está despierto?"- preguntó tratando de no mostrar demasiado interés en la pregunta - "si, y él si que lo hace por puro placer"- añadió Leonard divertido - "bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego"- se despidió el físico mirando seriamente su reloj y dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia las escaleras. Penny esperó con impaciencia a que su amigo desapareciese por el rellano. Una vez se percató de haber perdido de vista la figura de Leonard llamó con urgencia a la puerta del 4º. Apenas tres segundos tardó Sheldon en abrir y apenas un segundo tardó la chica en enroscar sus brazos en el cuello del físico y besarle con intensidad dejando al físico desconcertado - "¡Penny!"- exclamó sorprendido por aquella acción de la chica y rápidamente tiró de ella hacia el interior del piso cerciorándose de que en ese momento no había nadie en el rellano que pudiese haberles visto. - "tranquilo Sheldon; Leonard acaba de irse"- explicó la chica con tranquilidad mientras el físico cerraba la puerta - "eso ya lo sé; pero podría volver"- contradijo el físico preocupado girándose con el ceño fruncido hacia la chica - "Penny, acordamos que nuestros encuentros serian únicamente en tu casa ya que es el único sitio seguro donde podemos estar sin riesgo a que nos descubran"- le recordaba Sheldon con seriedad mientras la chica se aferraba a su cintura, paseando sus manos sobre el pecho del físico y reposándolas finalmente sobre su cuello - "cielo, estamos solos y Leonard me ha dicho que estará fuera toda la mañana"- insistió la chica tratando de conseguir relajar al físico con sus labios a escasos centímetros, los cuales cerró por completo con un beso pausado que Sheldon, aunque seguía bastante inquieto e incomodo, no pudo resistirse a responder - "¿y que pasa si se ha olvidado las llaves?"- insistió de pronto mientras Penny, aun apoyada sobre él, rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro - "¿oh, si vuelve para lavarse los dientes?"- añadió seriamente aunque Penny no pudo evitar reírse con el comentario - "¡oh, venga ya ¿volver para lavarse los dientes?"- exclamó en tono de burla. En ese momento Leonard entró por la puerta haciendo que tanto el físico como la camarera se separasen bruscamente. - "he olvidado lavarme los dientes"- avisaba Leonard cerrando la puerta y al girar se sorprendió al ver a Penny en su cocina - "¿Penny, que haces aquí?"- preguntó extrañado ya que tras coincidir en el rellano hacia apenas 3 minutos, creía que la chica también tenia cosas que hacer - "veras, cuando me dijiste que Sheldon estaba aquí desayunando, caí en la cuenta de que yo no lo había hecho así que pensé ¿bueno, ya que estoy podría desayunar acompañada? Y decidí desayunar aquí"- improvisó con bastante nerviosismo mientras Sheldon la observaba con los ojos ampliados - "vaya"- exclamó Leonard con una sonrisa - "si; disfrutábamos de un desayuno en la mas estricta relación de amistad entre un hombre y una mujer que pueda existir"- añadió el físico alterado observando sin parpadear como su compañero cruzaba despreocupado el pequeño salón dirigiéndose hacia el baño mientras Penny le dedicaba una mirada entre cejada por aquel comentario. Apenas cinco minutos, Leonard volvía al salón, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta despidiéndose de sus amigos con normalidad - "¿con que no volvería a lavarse los dientes?"- exclamó el físico observando a la chica con el ceño fruncido, quien se limitó a carraspera evitándole la mirada.

Diez minutos más tarde, Leonard se encontraba frente a una agencia de viajes. Llevaba cinco minutos parado frente al mostrador. Se rascó varias veces la parte posterior de la cabeza nervioso e indeciso de lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente exhaló un enorme suspiro y con confianza y decisión empujó la enorme puerta de cristal, entrando en la agencia con seguridad. Una vez dentro, Leonard estaba sentado bastante nervioso frente al dependiente, ya que no dejaba de observar la agencia desde todos los ángulos posibles - "bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"- se ofreció amablemente el dependiente, dejando de teclear por fin su ordenador - "bueno, he visto la oferta de precios que tenéis sobre este fin de semana"- comentaba Leonard desentonando varias veces debido al nerviosismo - "se lo aseguro señor; no se arrepentirá"- concluyó el dependiente con una sonrisa, volviendo a teclear de nuevo en la pantalla de su ordenador mientras Leonard suspiraba no muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras tanto, Rachel se acaba de levantar; estaba totalmente despeinada y se diría con pereza hacia la cocina con su pijama puesto - "¡buenos días!"- saludó alegremente su compañera de piso, quien estaba sentada sobre su taburete tomando una taza de café mientras ojeaba una revista. Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia el frigorífico - "estas de muy mal humor últimamente"- añadía su amiga mientras Rachel, con una caja de leche desnatada en la mano, se dirigía ahora a la estantería - "¿por cierto, que ha pasado con ese famoso Sheldon? dejaste de hablar de él desde aquella cita que tuvisteis"- preguntó pasando desinteresadamente la hoja de la revista - "nada; eso es lo que ha pasado"- respondió Rachel llenando su taza de café con la caja de leche que había sacado de la nevera - "¿es que es gay?"- preguntó su amiga extrañada observando a Rachel con el ceño fruncido - "no, simplemente no le intereso"- contestó Rachel sentándose en otro de los taburetes, quedando frente a su amiga - "el rechazo; una nueva experiencia para ti"- comentaba esta medo bromeando ante la fulminante mirada que Rachel le otorgó.

La mañana pasó lentamente y Sheldon estaba en su piso continuando con el estudio de su Teoría M, la cual según él, demostraría por fin el origen del universo. Observaba con el ceño fruncido su blanca pizarra, la cual estaba llena de complicadas cuentas matemáticas, situada en medio del salón. El físico llevaba más de diez minutos estancado en lo que parecía ser, una ecuación sin salida y Sheldon estaba a punto de llegar a la desesperación. En ese momento, Leonard aparecía por la puerta haciendo que el físico dejase de prestar atención a su pizarra - "¿se puede saber donde has estado toda la mañana?"- preguntó este girándose con el ceño fruncido para quedar frente a su amigo - "solo he ido a resolver un asunto que tenia pendiente"- medio explicó Leonard, ocultando con disimulo el pequeño sobre que sujetaba entre las manos. No es que no quisiese explicarle lo que había hecho en la agencia, pero no sabia como decírselo y este tampoco era el momento mas adecuado, así que decidió cambiar de tema - "¿todavía sigues con eso de la Teoría M?"- inquirió echando un vistazo a la pizarra haciendo que el físico le imitase el gesto. Leonard aprovechó la distracción de su amigo para guardarse el pequeño sobre en la parte trasera de su pantalón - "¡por supuesto que sigo en ello!" - exclamó el físico girándose de nuevo con el ceño fruncido hacia su amigo y Leonard simuló estar rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza - "cuando consiga las pruebas suficientes para defender mi Teoría podré demostrar por fin el origen del universo y obtendré mi ansiado Premio Nobel"- comentaba Sheldon volviendo a observar su pizarra llena de ecuaciones con aire soñador. En ese momento el sonido del móvil avisándole de que acababa de recibir un mensaje sobresaltó al físico, sacando con elegancia su teléfono del bolsillo, alzó las cejas al ver que se trataba de Penny y que quería verle - "aunque, no me vendría mal tomarme un descanso"- comentó procurando entonar un tono desinteresado en su comentario - "iré a la tienda de comics para despejarme un poco"- añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - "espera; te llevo"- se ofreció Leonard sacando de su bolsillo las llaves del coche - "¡no hace falta Leonard; me apetece dar un paseo"- improvisó el físico rápidamente con la puerta entre abierta - "como quieras"- exclamó Leonard desconcertado, ya que era la primera vez, que Sheldon rechazaba el utilizar el coche como medio de transporte. Sheldon, tras asegurarse de que no habría más insistencias por parte de su amigo, abrió totalmente la puerta, echando un último y rápido vistazo a su pizarra. Entonces recordó la relevante información que había dado sobre su Teoría M a su compañero y observó la relevante información que estaba apuntada en la pizarra. Rápidamente cruzó el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pizarra, borrando con brusquedad y urgencia los datos plasmados en ella ante la desconcertada expresión de Leonard. Satisfecho, volvió a cruzar el salón hasta llegar a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle a su amigo una mirada entre cejada antes de salir del piso. Leonard aprovechó que estaba solo para sacarse el pequeño sobre que ocultaba bajo sus pantalones, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y observándolo con el ceño fruncido "ya está hecho" comentó exhalando un enorme suspiro.

La tarde había pasado rápidamente; apenas marcaban las ocho y media en el reloj del 4B, donde Sheldon y Penny se encontraban en el sofá de la chica, otorgándose el uno al otro una serie de incesantes y apasionados besos - "¿sabes que en estos momentos hemos perdido 6,4 calorías cada uno?"- comentó Sheldon con la respiración entrecortada - "según estudios demostrados, besarse apasionadamente durante 10 minutos provoca que nuestro cuerpo queme una cantidad de toxinas equivalente a una sesión de 30 abdominales"- añadía el físico mientras Penny le observaba con los brazos sobre su cuello - "bueno, podríamos quemar muchas mas calorías en el dormitorio"- sugirió la chica con una picara sonrisa besando al físico con intensidad, aunque aquella indecente proposición hizo sentir al físico incomodo e inquieto. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reclamar pero el oportuno sonido del móvil le facilitó el camino al físico - "¿si, Howard?"- exclamó el físico levantándose del sofá ante el bufido molesto de Penny por aquella interrupción - "¡por supuesto que no me he olvidado que hoy es jueves de pizza!"- exclamaba ofendido el físico con el ceño fruncido - "de hecho estoy subiendo las escaleras"- improvisó adelantándose a la pregunta del ingeniero sobre donde estaba el físico, ya que tanto él como Leonard y Raj, estaban en el 4º como cada noche del jueves - "¡no empecéis sin mi!"- añadió Sheldon antes de colgar y se dirigió rápidamente a la puertas - "¿te vas?"- inquirió Penny con el ceño fruncido levantándose rápidamente del sofá - "¡hoy es jueves; noche de pizza y por lo visto en este momento se encuentran en mi piso tres individuos que desconocen el significado de la palabra consideración"- comentaba Sheldon al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa y se peinaba el pelo. Penny por su parte, no podía creer que el físico prefiriese una noche de pizza con sus amigos a una increíble noche de sexo, aunque tratándose de Sheldon, casi era de esperar; así que no le quedó más opción que soltar un bufido de resignación y despedirse del físico con un pequeño beso en el umbral.

Media hora mas tarde en el 4º, los cuatro científicos disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena compuesta por cuatro pizzas; una sin queso para Leonard, pizza de champiñones para Howard, pizza de pollo al curry para Raj y pizza de queso con trocitos de salchichas para Sheldon - "este pizza de curry esta deliciosa"- comentaba el hindú saboreando un enorme trozo de pizza que había cogido de su respectivo plato - "tengo que admitir, que el curry es una de las mejores cosas que vuestra cultura nos ha aportado"- comentaba el ingeniero con una sonrisa - "si, la India es un país maravilloso con unas culturas respetables"- comentaba de pronto Leonard ante las extrañas miradas de sus amigos por aquel inapropiado comentario proveniente de él - "por cierto, me iré este fin de semana a ver a Priya"- soltó de pronto como si nada ante las estupefactas expresiones de los ahora congelados científicos - "¿Qué has dicho?"- exclamó Howard incrédulo - "que mañana iré a India a visitar a mi novia"- repitió con calma Leonard ante la mirada entre cejada de Sheldon - "Leonard, permíteme aclararte que el Goggle Earth no se considera medio de transporte, aunque te permita viajar a todos los rincones del mundo desde la pantalla de tu ordenador"- comentaba Sheldon con seriedad ante el bufido que soltó su amigo - "¡hablo en serio; acabo de comprar los billetes para salir mañana"- explicaba el físico mientras las expresiones de los tres científicos se volvían cada vez mas desconcertadas - "¿así que es eso lo que has estado haciendo toda la mañana?"- inquirió Sheldon escandalizado lanzando a su amigo una mirada acusadora que Leonard trató de evitar - "¿Priya sabe que vas a ir?"- insistió el físico con su particular interrogatorio - "no; quiero darle una sorpresa"- explicó Leonard con una sonrisa - "entiendo; ¿y como vas a llegar a su casa una vez estés en la India?"- añadía Sheldon alzando las cejas - "pues, ya preguntaré por ahí"- contestó Leonard - "¿y lo harás hablando un ingles que la mayoría de los habitantes hindúes desconocen o con tu fluido hindú hasta hora desconocido?"- inquiría Sheldon - "creía que no se te daban bien los sarcasmos"- se limitó a contestar Leonard - "eso no responde a mi pregunta, Leonard"- exclamó el físico con seriedad -"¿y que van a decir mis padres cuando te vean?"- saltó de pronto Raj alterado - "¡tus padres ya saben que Priya y yo estamos juntos, ¿porqué iban a enfadarse?"- exclamó enfadado dado que sus amigos solo tenían inconvenientes en su viaje - "no lo sé; solo era una pregunta"- se justificó Raj desviando intimidado la mirada de su compañero - "¿cuanto tiempo piensas pasar allí?"- preguntó el ingeniero con interés - "solo un fin de semana"- le contestó Leonard encogiéndose de hombros - "osea; que cogerás mañana un vuelo de 17 horas, estarás en la India en día del sábado entero y luego volverás a coger otro vuelo de 17 horas para volver a Los Ángeles?"- resumió el ingiero alzando las cejas dejando a un Leonard pensativo - "si; ese es el plan"- concluyó finalmente con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente y tras haberse despedido de los chicos a una hora bastante temprana y tras haber soportado 12 horas de insufrible vuelo en avión, Leonard estaba por fin en la India. Con un mini diccionario entre las manos y lleno de emoción, salió del aeropuerto y cogió inmediatamente un taxi - "a la calle por favor"- pidió amablemente el físico con ayuda de su mini diccionario. Su expresión reflejaba emoción e impaciencia; emoción por estar por primera vez en la India e impaciencia por ver a su chica. El taxista, tras poner su taxímetro en marcha aceleró bruscamente, haciendo que Leonard tuviese que sujetarse para no empotrarse contra el cristal. A medida que avanzaba el taxímetro, el taxista aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo - "¿le importaría ir mas despacio?"- pidió Leonard alzando el tono de voz y el taxista le contestó algo en hindú que el físico no comprendió ni le interesaba en comprender; en esos momentos solo se centraba en la velocidad a la que iban y como esquivaban por los pelos a los coches, vehículos y peatones que poco a poco se iban encontrando por el camino - "¡no quiero morir!"- gritó a pleno pulmón, sujetándose al coche mientras el pequeño taxi cruzaba a toda velocidad las dificultosas calles de India.

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles. Sheldon se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un té, cuando en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir vio la radiante y expresiva cara de su vecina - "hola; quería saber como estabas desde que Leonard se marchase"- comentaba la chica entrando al interior del piso, aunque se mantuvo en el umbral - "bueno, llevo tanto tiempo conviviendo con él que me resulta extraño estar solo"- comentó el físico con el ceño fruncido - "¡oh, cielo!"- exclamó Penny enternecida - "si quieres, puedo alquilar una peli y verla juntos esta noche"- sugirió enroscando los brazos en el cuello del físico - "¿Qué peli?"- preguntó el físico con os ojo entre cejados conociendo los gustos de la chica - "no sé; una romántica o una comedia. ¡Buscaré en internet!"- exclamó emocionada desenroscando los brazos del cuello del físico y saliendo rápidamente del piso, dejando al físico en la palabra en la boca. Exhalo un suspiro de resinación y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina donde había dejado su té a medio preparar. De nuevo, el sonido de la puerta interrumpido a Sheldon, quien comenzaba a impacientarse. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Howard frente a él a estas horas - "tranquilo Sheldon, solo he venido a recoger el juego que le presté a Leonard"- explicaba el ingeniero a la expresión de duda del físico, entrando al interior del piso y cruzando el salón - "¡pero…"- intentó replicar Sheldon, pero el ingeniero ya había desparecido por el pasillo. De nuevo, volvió a exhalar otro suspiro de resignación volviendo a dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, para poder terminarse por fin su té sin ninguna interrupción más. Pero de nuevo, el sonido de la puerta y la aparición de Penny en el piso volvieron a interrumpirle - "¿Qué te parece El Diario de Noa?"- comentaba la chica con una sonrisa mientras el físico no dejaba de echar varios vistazos hacia el pasillo - "Penny…"- intentó avisarle el físico de la presencia de Howard pero la chica apenas le dejó terminar la frase - "si, lo sé; es un clásico, pero es una peli que todavía no he visto y además dicen que es muy romántica"- comentaba distraída rodeando los brazos sobre el cuello de físico y dándole u tierno beso, el cual Sheldon, no pudo rechazar. Howard, quien aparecía distraído por el pasillo con el juego entre las manos, se quedó petrificado al ver aquella escena. Sheldon y Penny al percatarse de la presencia del ingeniero, se separaron bruscamente mientras Howard, volvía a mirar el lugar que había recorrido hasta llegar ahí, asegurándose de que no se había equivocado de dirección, entrando en otro universo que definitivamente no era el suyo - "¿vosotros…?¿estáis…?"- preguntó desconcertado a los horrorizados Penny y Sheldon, quienes rápidamente se acercaron hacia él - "¿os estabais besando?"- preguntó totalmente desconcertado a un Sheldon horrorizado y una Penny inquieta - "bueno eso depende; ¿lo afirmas o lo presupones?"- trató de asegurarse el físico ante la mirada fulminante de Penny - "¡os estabais besando!"- afirmó el ingeniero incrédulo elevando el tono de voz mientras la chica le hacia gestos indicándole de que bajase el tono - "¿y Leonard?"- añadió sin salir de su asombro - "¡oye; se que esto puede parecer algo fuerte"- comenzó a explicar la chica señalándose a ella y a Sheldon - "¡pero apenas hemos empezado y Leonard no sabe nada, así que nos haría un favor si no se lo dijeses!"- añadió en el tono mas amable posible que los nervios le permitieron- "¿Qué no diga nada?"- exclamó indignado el ingeniero - "¿acaso crees que seria capaz de traicionar a mi mejor amigo, ocultándole a sus espaldas que su ex novia y su compañero de piso-amigo mantienen una relación a escondidas?"- añadió con el ceño fruncido - "cenaras gratis en el durante tres días"- ofreció la chica seriamente haciendo que el ingeniero alzase las cejas ante aquella proposición - "un mes"- pujó este interesado - "una semana"- concluyó la chica con seguridad, consiguiendo que Howard cediese al chantaje.

Mientras tanto, tras casi 20 minutos de taxi, Leonard estaba por fin frente al piso de su chica. Chorreaba en sudor, debido al nerviosismo y le costaba respirar. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, golpeó la puerta y apenas tres segundos Priya abrió - "¿Leonard?"- exclamó sorprendida - "sorpresa"- exclamó el físico con un hilo de voz apenas audible - "¿Cómo estas aquí?"- preguntó Priya incrédula - "¡vivo!"- se sinceró Leonard con alivio. Priya miró enternecida a su sudoroso chico y ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos dándole un tierno beso - "cariño, podía haber venido andando; mi piso está penas cinco minutos del aeropuerto"- comentaba su chica con una sonrisa mientras el físico la miraba con una expresión - "¿ah si? Vaya, no lo sabia…"- exclamó sintiéndose totalmente ridículo.

Por otra parte, Sheldon se encontraba sentado en el sofá jugando con su portátil al Age of Conan, en una partida compartida con Raj - "¡Raj ¿Qué estas haciendo? Te necesito en mi flanco!"- exclamaba el físico con el ceño fruncido, pulsando con desesperación el teclado de su portátil intentando controlar a su personaje, el cual estaba siendo masacrado por un jerecito de horcos. - "¡se supone que eres un experto arquero"- añadía enfadado, ante la inútil ayuda que el hindú le estaba proporcionando - "¡NO!"- exclamó cuando finalmente su personaje fue eliminado del juego. Con resignación, se descolgó los auriculares, salió del juego para entrar en una video llamada con su amigo - "deberías redefinir las características de tu personaje; sustituyendo tu experto arquero, por un insignificante duende" - comentaba el físico con rencor fulminando a su amigo hindú a través de la pantalla de su portátil - "oye, no haber discutido con aquella panda de orcos"- le reclamó Raj desde su portátil - "¡yo no tengo la culpa de que se sentasen en mi roca del pantano; ese es mi sitio" se justificó Sheldon desde el sofá - "Sheldon espera; mis padres me están solicitando una videoconferencia"- le avisó Raj cambiando de tema - "¿tus padres quieren hablar contigo mientras tú y yo mantenemos una conversación y soy yo quien debe esperar?"- inquirió el físico alzando las cejas con tono ofendido - "¡si!"- exclamó Raj ampliando los ojos con lo que Sheldon no tuvo mas remedio que exhalar un bufido de resignación - "esta bien, ¡pero esta conversación todavía no ha terminado!"- avisó con firmeza el físico y dejó su portátil sobre la pequeña mesita que tenia junto a él. en ese momento unos golpes provenientes de la puerta hicieron que Sheldon rápidamente se levantase del sofá y se dirigiese hacia el portal - "¡Penny!"- exclamó sorprendido ya que no habían quedado en verse ese día - "he venido porque necesito mi pinza del pelo y no la encuentro por ningún sitio pero creo que me la dejé aquí el otro día"- comentaba la chica, quien llevaba su uniforme puesto ya que le tocaba turno de noche, entrando con urgencia al interior del piso - "si; lo guardé en el cajón de la mesita de noche de mi habitación por motivos de seguridad"- explicaba Sheldon con aparente normalidad mientras Penny rodaba los ojos ante el exagerado comportamiento del físico - "enseguida vuelvo"- avisó ignorando por completo la acción de la chica y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación. Penny aprovechó para sentarse en el sofá en el tiempo que Sheldon traía su pinza del pelo. Apenas tres minutos tardó el físico en regresar al salón con la mini pinza sujeta en la mano - "aquí la tienes"- le ofreció con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella - "gracias cielo"- exclamó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se recogía el pelo con su recién recuperada pinza - "es una pena que tenga que trabajar esta noche"- comentaba con cierta tristeza ante la observación del físico - "¿puedes ser mas especifica?"- le pidió este quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido, ya que no se le daba muy bien el tema de las adivinanzas y debido a la poca información que la chica le estaba dando - "me refiero a que podría estar aquí contigo…"- explicó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al físico dándole un corto beso en los labios - "solos…"- añadió seguido de otro beso - "con una larga noche por delante"- concluyó con un beso esta vez mas intenso, enroscando los brazos en el cuello del físico, quien tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá cuando la chica se aferró con intensidad hacia él. De pronto, Sheldon rompió el beso bruscamente - "tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo"- exclamaba con el ceño fruncido pero dejó de darle importancia cuando la chica volvió a buscar sus labios. De pronto el sonido del móvil interrumpió a la pareja; Penny se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá exhalando un bufido mientras el físico contestaba de mala gana - "¿que quieres Raj?"- preguntó en un elevado tono de voz. La expresión de enfado del físico fue cambiando poco a poco a medida que Raj desde el teléfono le explicaba lo que acababa de ver - "¡oh, porras!"- exclamó Sheldon con una expresión de horror, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pantalla del portátil apoyado frente a ellos, y desde la cual observaba a su amigo hindú asombrado, quien había estado contemplando toda la escena - "¡oh, no!"- exclamó Penny al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, levantándose rápidamente del sofá y cerrando la pantalla del portátil con brusquedad - "¿ahora también lo sabe Raj?"- comentó llevándose la mano a la cabeza - "ha sido culpa mía; mantenía una conversación por video conferencia antes de que llegaras"- explicaba el físico con culpabilidad - "¡sabia que me olvidaba de algo!"- añadió enfurecido consigo mismo - "¡oye, yo tengo que irme al trabajo!"- exclamaba la chica cruzando rápidamente el salón ante la mirada estupefacta del físico - "¿vas a dejarme solo en esto?"- exclamaba alterado alzando las cejas mientras observaba como la chica abría la puerta - "bueno, en parte ha sido tu culpa; yo ya me encargué de Howard"- se justifica la chica saliendo del piso con urgencia - "¡pero…!"- intentó reclamar el físico pero Penny ya había desparecido de su vista, así que exhaló un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el sofá sentándose lentamente y abriendo de nuevo su portátil al tiempo que tomaba una buena bocanada de aire.

Mientras tanto, Leonard y Priya se encontraban desnudos, en la habitación de la chica, medio cubiertos por una fina sabana blanca al tiempo que respiraban entrecortadamente - "¡vaya; al final ha merecido la pena soportar ese viaje en taxi!"- exclamaba el físico casi sin aliento - "oye cariño ¿te apetece que salgamos a cenar a un reconocido restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí o que nos quedemos en la cama?"- sugería Priya girándose hacia él con una sonrisa - "¡cenar ahora mismo no es tan importante!"- exclamaba Leonard girándose hacia su chica y cerrando el poco espacio que había entre ellos con un intenso beso.

Por otro lado, Sheldon seguía en su piso intentando a explicar a su amigo hindú porqué él y Penny se estaban besando en el sofá y buscar un modo de que su amigo no dijese nada - "¿Penny y tú, pero como es posible?"- se preguntaba el hindú totalmente desconcertado desde la pantalla del portátil de Sheldon - "¿Leonard lo sabe?"- añadió con un tono mas serio frunciendo el ceño - "¡por supuesto que no, y te rogaría que no dijeses nada!"- comentó Sheldon con firmeza - "¿estas de coña? Mi hermana y Leonard están en su mejor momento de su relación ¿crees que seria tan estúpido de decirle esto?"- exclamaba Raj en una pregunta retorica consiguiendo que Sheldon suspirase aliviado.

A la mañana siguiente, Priya se encontraba en su cocina preparándose un café únicamente cubierta con un fino y corto albornoz. En ese momento, Leonard aparecía del dormitorio, también cubierto solamente por un blanco y elegante albornoz, dirigiéndose hacia su chica y abrazándola cariñosamente - "¿Qué te apetece visitar hoy?"- le propuso Priya al tiempo que se llenaba su taza de café, emocionada de mostrar a su chico su país - "¿Qué te parece el dormitorio?"- inquirió el físico con una picara sonrisa besando se chica al tiempo que la dirigía divertido de nuevo hacia la habitación.

El domingo llegó y Leonard volvía a estar en Los Ángeles. Con cierta tristeza abrió la enorme puerta de cristal de su particular edificio y subía el rellano de las escaleras con cierta melancolía al tiempo que soltaba varios suspiros. Al llegar por fin al 4º, abrió la puerta con desgana y al entrar al interior observó a sus tres amigos repartidos por el salón mientras jugaban al Halo - "¡ya estoy aquí!"- avisó haciendo que los tres científicos girasen sus cabezas observando al físico con el ceño fruncido - "¡Leonard, ya has vuelto!"- exclamó Sheldon con emoción aunque regresando rápidamente la mirada hacia el televisor - "¿Qué tal el viaje, has tenido de tiempo de visitar algunos de los lugares mas desatados de India?"- preguntaba Howard, aunque prestaba toda su atención a la pantalla - "en realidad no hemos salido del dormitorio"- comentaba Leonard con una picara sonrisa - "¡tío, estas hablando de mi hermana!"- exclamaba Raj un poco incomodo con aquel comentario, aunque mas que a Leonard observaba la pantalla del televisor con el ceño fruncido - "¿y vosotros que; ha pasado algo interesante durante mi ausencia?"- preguntó Leonard cogiendo sus maletas y cruzando lentamente el salón mientras los tres científicos se incorporaron nerviosos y alzaron las cejas al unísono - "nada en particular"- exclamó Raj desviando la mirada - "nada nuevo"- exclamó Howard desviando la vista - "ningún acontecimiento interesante que merezca resaltar"- exclamó Sheldon evitando el contacto visual de su amigo, quien distraído se dirigía a su dormitorio para soltar las maletas.

e...


	6. Chapter 6

**ya estoy aquiiii! xD bueno perdon por este retraso; de verdad que estaba contandno los dias por publicar jaja. bueno aqui dejo el nuevo capi, espero que os guste! dejad comentarios please!**

**Capitulo 6 La Teoría M**

El salón estaba abarrotado; los más prestigiosos científicos de todos los rincones del mundo estaban allí reunidos, presenciando el galardón que el doctor Sheldon Cooper habían estado deseando tantos años y que por fin recibiría esa noche. Dese el escenario, el presentador de la gala el científico J Gross, llenaba de halagos al fisco, quien desde su mesa escuchaba con orgullo el discurso. Con impaciencia, esperó a que el científico terminase su discurso y cuando este le incitó a que subiese al escenario para recoger su merecido Premio Nobel, Sheldon se levantó con ansias de su mesa y cruzó con emoción el salón hasta llegar al escenario - "gracias, doctor Gross; ha sido un discurso realmente emotivo"- agradeció el físico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - "y gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche; es para mi un gran honor recibir este premio en reconocimiento a mis destacadas contribuciones en el campo de la física"- comentaba el físico lleno de felicidad ante los calurosos aplausos y la enorme ovación por parte del publico. Aunque poco a poco, el sonido de los aplausos iba siendo cada vez menos intenso y las imágenes, tanto de aquellos destacados científicos, como del enorme salón se iban distorsionando cada vez más y más. Fue entonces cuando el sonido del despertador devolvió al físico a la realidad; despertándose abruptamente sobre su cama - "¡oh porras; solo ha sido un sueño!"- exclamó con desilusión, incorporándose con desgana sobre el colchón. Minutos más tarde, tanto Sheldon como Leonard se encontraban en el salón; Leonard se estaba terminando de arreglarse mientras Sheldon desayunaba en la pequeña cocina sosteniendo su taza de café con la mirada pensativa - "estoy pensando en dejarme perilla, da un aire de madurez y las mujeres suelen encontrarlo atractivo ¿no crees?" - comentaba Leonard mientras de daba los últimos retoques frente al espejo, pero se extrañó ante la respuesta de silencio que obtuvo por parte de su compañero - "¿Sheldon, estas escuchándome?"- exclamaba Leonard extrañado dirigiendo su mirada entre cejada al físico quien estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos - "esta claro que la existencia de universos paralelos está científicamente demostrado y que la fuerza dominante en distancias cósmicas es la gravedad; pero aun así siguen habiendo ecuaciones que no me cuadran en mi teoría"- exclamaba el físico con el ceño fruncido, haciendo prácticamente oídos sordos al comentario de su amigo - "esta claro que no"- se auto respondía Leonard soltando un pequeño bufido y dirigiéndose con pereza hacia la cocina - "no me extraña que no te cuadren las cuentas"- comenzaba a decir mientras se servía una taza de café - "la materia no puede moverse a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz ¿Cómo explicarías entonces el choque entre dos universos?"- añadía apoyándose sobre la pequeña mesa reposando su taza ante la mirada entre cejada de Sheldon - "coincido en que dos objetos del universo puedan haberse separado 93 mil millones de años luz en un tiempo de únicamente 13 mil millones de años. sin embargo; esta separación no contradice mi Teoría, según la cual sólo afecta al movimiento en el espacio, pero no al espacio mismo"- replicaba el físico con convicción ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero - "sigo sin comprender tu Teoría"- exclamó este mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café - "es comprensible; tu simple Coeficiente Intelectual de 173 no es suficiente para comprender la complejidad de mi teoría"- comentaba el físico con normalidad ante la mirada fulminante de Leonard - "por lo cual, esta conversación esta resultando ser una perdida de tiempo"- concluía negando la cabeza en gesto de indignación - "si quiero obtener una opinión razonable tendría que encontrar a alguien que tuviese un nivel de inteligencia casi a la altura del mío"- comentaba levantándose de su taburete y cogiendo su mochila al tiempo que se la echaba al hombro - "dudo que lo encuentres"- exclamaba Leonard con recelo en voz baja para evitar un nuevo discurso del físico, quien tras varios segundos pensativos, alzó las cejas y amplió los ojos - "¡y ya se quien es esa persona!"- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante La Fabrica de tartas de queso, Penny y Bernadette realizaban su turno de mañana, la cual parecía estar bastante ajetreada; Penny se encontraba tras la barra colocando en el lavavajillas los vasos y platos usados que Bernadette iba depositando sobre la barra de madera - "bueno ¿no tienes nada interesante que contarme?"- preguntaba Bernadette lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Penny mientras depositaba sobre la barra un par de platos sucios - "¿a que te refieres?"- exclamó Penny sin comprender mientras cogía los platos y los colocaba con cuidado en el lavavajillas - "he oído que últimamente Sheldon y tu habéis estado compartiendo algo mas que el lugar de residencia"- comentaba Bernadette con una sonrisilla .Penny se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos, desconcertada de cómo su amiga sabia la noticia si ella no se lo había comentado -"¡Howard te lo ha contado!"- exclamó finalmente con el ceño fruncido - "bueno soy su novia; conmigo no debe tener secretos"- intento justificarle Bernadette encogiéndose de hombros - "¿y como os va?" - insistió interesada - "muy bien; aunque me gustaría no tener que estar escondiéndonos todo el rato ¿sabes?"- se sinceraba la chica mientras limpiaba con una paño la barra - "bueno pero algún día Leonard tendrá que enterarse ¿no crees?"- supuso su amiga depositando con cuidado una pila de platos sucios sobre la mesa -"si, claro; pero quiero esperar al momento adecuado"- respondía Penny cogiendo la pila de platos y colocándolos en el lavavajillas - "¿y como os va sexualmente?"- insistía Bernadette con interés ante la mirada incomoda de Penny por aquella inesperada pregunta - "todavía no hemos hecho nada"- contestó de todas maneras soltando una risita incomoda - "aunque he intentado varias veces dar el paso, peso al final siempre pasa algo que excusa a Sheldon y nos interrumpe"- añadía con el ceño fruncido, depositando varios vasos que traían sus demás compañeros de trabajo - "¿y no crees que Sheldon tal vez, provoca esas excusas?"- inquirió Bernadette con la mirada pensativa - "¡no!; ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"- exclamó Penny con el ceño fruncido ante la suposición de su amiga - "bueno, es Sheldon"- se justificó Bernadette aunque se alejó de la barra en busca de mas cubiertos sucios que traer, dejando a Penny pensativa.

Por otro lado, en la Universidad, Rachel se encontraba una mañana mas en el despacho de Sheldon, realizando un trabajo en su portátil aunque fue interrumpida por el físico, quien entró abruptamente al interior y con bastante urgencia - "Rachel ¿Qué estas haciendo?"- preguntó mientras acomodaba su pizarra llena de ecuaciones en el centro del salón - "estaba terminando de redactar mi trabajo sobre la Teoría de la Relatividad Espacial"- le explicaba la chica sin dejar de teclear en el portátil - "deja eso; tengo un asunto mas importante en estos momentos"- exclamaba el físico con el ceño fruncido, dejando caer sobre el escritorio un enorme fila de folios - "¿Qué es esto?"- exclamó la chica extrañada - "esto, querida Rachel, es lo que acabará explicando por fin la creación del universo y me consagrará como el físico mas importante de nuestra era; Mi Teoría M"- explicaba el físico con orgullo a una incrédula Rachel - "¡vaya!"- exclamaba la chica sorprendida - "¿y en que te basas para argumentar tu teoría?"- preguntó realmente interesada - "muy buena pregunta"- exclamó el físico con una sonrisa - "veras, estaba leyendo la Teoría de la Relatividad General, entonces caí en la cuenta de que si dos galaxias pueden separarse una de la otra más rápidamente que la velocidad de la luz y teniendo en cuenta que es el espacio entre ellas el que se dilata, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo el universo?"- explicaba el físico con emoción ante la mirada observadora de la chica - "piénsalo bien; la posibilidad de la existencia de dos universos paralelos únicamente separados por una fina materia oscura y que en un intervalo de espacio tiempo, ambos chocasen entre si, provocaron una enorme explosión, la cual originó el cosmos que hoy en día conocemos como Universo"- concluía Sheldon ante una Rachel que parecía de lo mas convincente con la idea del físico, a diferencia de Leonard, Howard y Raj - "es realmente brillante, Sheldon"- exclamaba asombrada - "losé; pero he estado realizando los debidos cálculos sobre el principio de equivalencia, usando la curvatura del espacio-tiempo y los resultados son incompetentes"- comentaba el físico con frustración, dirigiendo la mirada entre cejada hacia su blanca pizarra - "¿has probado en realizar la ecuación basándote en el principio de covarianza?"- sugirió Rachel observando las cuentas plasmadas en la pizarra, haciendo que el físico se girase bruscamente hacia la chica - "¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?"- exclamó con una sonrisa, borrando inmediatamente varios fragmentos de las ecuaciones que estaban erróneos y sustituyéndoles por los propuestos por la chica - "Rachel, presiento que este es el inicio de una nueva amistad"- añadió con una amplia sonrisa a la chica la cual devolvió encantada.

Las horas pasaron con normalidad. Durante la tarde, Howard, Leonard y Sheldon se encontraban en el 4ª jugando a su particular juego de cartas klingon. Parecía una partida de lo más entretenida cuando Raj apareció abruptamente por la puerta - "¿a que no sabéis quien han elegido para dar un discurso sobre el campo de la astrofísica en el aniversario de la Universidad este fin de semana?"- exclamaba con emoción el hindú desde el umbral - Leonard y Howard ampliaron los ojos emocionados, dado que comprendieron que el hindú estaba hablando de si mismo, pero Sheldon no se percató -"¿al profesor Mather? ¿Al doctor Berkeley?"- exclamaba el físico con el ceño fruncido intentado adivinarlo, antes la miradas de Howard y Leonard -"no" exclamó Raj fulminándole con la mirada - "por favor, no me digas que es el inútil de Burnell"- añadía el físico con indignación - "¡a mi; era una pregunta retorica!"- exclamaba ofendido el hindú - "¿te han elegido a ti para el discurso anual en el aniversario de la Universidad?"- exclamaba Sheldon desconcertado - "¡eso es genial Raj!"- le felicitó desde el sofá Leonard emocionado ante la mirada incrédula de Sheldon, quien no entendía porque su amigo le felicitaba en lugar de extrañarse de que el hindú hubiese sido el elegido - "¿y sabes ya lo que vas a decir?"- añadió con interés - "si, acabo determinar de redactar mi discurso"- explicaba el hindú con una sonrisa en el rostro - "¿y de que vas a hablar? ¿De la cosmología? ¿De las estrellas compactas? ¿Del medio interestelar?"- preguntaba Sheldon dejando sobre la mesa sus cartas klingon - "en realidad iba a hablar de lo que han sido para mi estos 5 años en la Universidad"- se sinceraba el hindú ante la expresión de indignación del físico - "pero supongo que esos también son buenos temas a tener en cuenta"- añadía con una sonrisa ante el movimiento de negación de cabeza que realizaba Sheldon - "en cualquier caso, que Raj sea quien de el discurso este año es asombroso; ¡tenemos que celebrarlo!"- proponía Leonard realmente emocionado - "¿estas pensando en comida encargada del restaurante Thai?"- inquirió Sheldon alzando las cejas tras varios segundos de silencio - "¿acaso vamos a otro?"- exclamó Leonard a modo de respuesta, levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su abrigo mientras tanto Sheldon como Raj hacían lo mismo - "¿tu no vienes Howard?"- preguntó Leonard al ver que el ingeniero seguía sentando en el sofá - "id vosotros; prefiero quedarme mientras tanto y terminar el diseño del que será el próximo sistema tecnológico que volará en la atmosfera"- explicaba el ingeniero con una sonrisa - "¿es que acaso las 8 horas laborales de esta mañana no te han sido suficientes para terminarlo?"- preguntó Sheldon a lo que Howard contestó ignorando simplemente ese comentario - "como quieras, estaremos aquí en diez minutos"- comentó Leonard optando también por pasar por alto el comentario ofensivo del físico y siguió a este y Raj quienes salían por la puerta mientras Howard les despedía con una sonrisa.

Media hora mas tarde, Howard, seguía en el 4º jugando al World of Warcraft mientras esperaba a que sus amigos llegasen con la comida. En ese momento, Penny abrió la puerta aunque se quedó en el umbral observando extrañada al ingeniero - "¿Dónde están los demás?"- preguntó recorriendo el pequeño salón con la mirada - "han ido por comida"- le explicó el ingeniero sin apartar la vista del la pantalla del ordenador - "¿y tu no has ido?"- añadía sin comprender que hacia Howard ,sólo, en el piso - "he decidido quedarme aquí para terminar un trabajo que dejé pendiente esta mañana en la Universidad"- aclaraba el ingeniero otorgándole varios vistazos a la chica - "ya veo; esta claro que encontrar el modo de salir de las mazamorras es una tarea de lo mas común en el mundo de la ingeniería"- ironizaba esta observando desde el umbral la pantalla del ordenador - "solo estoy tomándome un descanso"- se justificó el ingeniero con una sonrisa aunque casi sin apartar la vista de l juego -"en ese caso, volveré luego" - exclamó Penny finalmente, aunque tras darle la espalda al físico dispuesta a marcharse, se quedó varios segundos en el umbral. Pensativa, giró la vista hacia el ingeniero, no muy segura de si lo que pensaba hacer era buena idea. Se quedó varios segundos indecisa, aunque finalmente y casi a regañadientes volvió a entrar al interior del piso - "¿Howard, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- comenzó a decir la chica haciendo que el ingeniero desviase por una vez la vista de la pantalla - "antes de nada, déjame aclararte que, como Leonard no sabe nada y Raj no puede hablar conmigo; estoy acudiendo a ti como ultimo recurso para mantener esta conversación, la cual borraré de mi mente una vez hayamos terminado"- comentaba la chica cruzando sin prisa el pequeño pasillo del salón hasta llegar al sofá ante la mirada observadora de Howard - "soy todo oídos"- exclamó este con una sonrisa de satisfacción - "veras, Sheldon y yo llevamos viéndonos casi una semana"- comenzó a decir intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas ante la atenta mirada de Howard, - "pero cada vez que estamos a solas y quiero pasar al siguiente nivel, siempre da la casualidad de que Sheldon tiene algún asunto que nos interrumpe"- comentaba la chica presuponiendo que aquella conversación iba a ser de lo mas incomoda - "y tengo la sensación de que lo hace a propósito y quería preguntarte si tu sabes porque podría estar haciéndolo"- concluía la chica jugando con las manos debido a la incomodad del momento - "¡oh, Penny, Penny, Penny!" - exclamó el ingeniero tras soltar una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la chica le fulminase con la mirada - "¿de verdad no sabes lo que le pasa a Sheldon?"- inquirió este divertido - "si lo supiese te aseguro que no estaría manteniendo esta conversación contigo"- contestó la chica en un tono amenazador haciendo que el ingeniero carraspease en gesto nervioso - "vamos a ver; en todos estos años, tu estas siendo la primera novia oficial de Sheldon, la primera chica oficial con la que ha intercambiado saliva"- intentaba explicarle el ingeniero a una Penny desconcertada - "¿sabes a donde quiero llegar?"- inquirió este alzando las cejas al ver la expresión de dudas en el rostro de la chica, pero tras varios segundos, amplió los ojos soltando un insonoro "¡oh!" - "¿Sheldon es virgen?"- preguntó sorprendida ante la sonrisa de complicidad del ingeniero - "¡oh, que ricura!"- exclamó de pronto enternecida ante la extraña mirada del ingeniero.

Mientras tanto, Leonard, Sheldon y Raj, se encontraban en la salida del restaurante Thai, donde los clientes podían ir con sus coches y recoger sus pedidos encargados. Normalmente el proceso de entrega no tardaba más de 5 minutos, pero los chicos llevaban más de 20 minutos, en los cuales Sheldon mantenía una discusión con la camarera sobre la elaboración de la comida. Leonard, desesperado, se dejaba caer sobre la ventanilla del coche mientras Raj soltaba varios bufidos de desesperación dado que por el tono de la conversación, aquello les llevaría un buen rato - "y yo le digo que me niego a pagar 60 dólares por este, supuestamente Pad Thai"- exclamaba el físico indignado ante la camarera la cual estaba a punto de perder la paciencia - "dispongo en mi nevera de pocos ingredientes y le aseguro que seria capaz de hacer un Pad Thai mucho mas tailandés que el que usted me esta ofreciendo"- añadía con el ceño fruncido - "como cliente que trata de satisfacer una necesidad, tengo todo el derecho…"- comenzaba a decir el físico pero Leonard, desesperado, sacó 60 dólares de su bolsillo y se asomó rápidamente por la ventanilla ofreciéndoselos a la camarera - "tenga"- exclamó ante la mirada incrédula del físico - "¡no le pagues Leonard!"- exclamaba enfurecido mientras la camarera le entregaba por fin su pedido - "gracias"- exclamó este con una sonrisa volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento y abrochándose el cinturón - "¡¿Por qué le has pagado? Estaba expresando mi indignación ante la mísera y deficiente elaboración de esta comida tailandesa; estaba apunto de conseguir mi victoria y tu vas y le entregas el dinero. ¿Ese es tu modo de luchar por los derechos del consumidor?"- recriminaba el físico furioso ante el comportamiento de su amigo - "a diferencia de ti; yo no soy tan paranoico con respecto a la elaboración de la comida, es tarde y tengo hambre"- se justificó Leonard con tranquilidad ensanchando una sonrisa, mientras Raj desde el asiento de atrás soltaba varias carcajadas.

Varias horas mas tarde, y tras cenar muy a su pesar, el Pad Thai que encargó, Sheldon se encontraba en el 4B; había quedado con Penny para ver Star Trek que ponían esa noche en televisión, dándole a Leonard la excusa de que había vuelto al restaurante para poner una reclamación debido a una necesidad insatisfecha por parte de aquella camarera. Sheldon estaba en el cuarto de Penny, esperando a que la chica, quien se encontraba en el baño, terminase de cambiarse de ropa y se pusiese algo cómodo tal y como ella le había dicho - "tengo que admitir que empiezo a considerar nuestros encuentros a escondidas realmente emocionantes"- comenzaba a decir el físico, observando distraído la habitación de la chica - "me siento como el Capitán Spock cuando mantuvo un romance a escondidas con una chica vulcano y posteriormente tuvo que retarse a muerte con el novio originalmente asignado"- exclamaba con emoción - "aunque espero no tener que llegar a esa clase de situación con Leonard"- añadía con el ceño fruncido y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, aunque el sonido de la puerta, devolvió rápidamente al físico a la realidad, quien enmudeció tras girarse y quedar frente a la chica - "¿bueno, que te parece?"- preguntó Penny con una picara sonrisa, quien vestía unos cortísimos shorts acompañados por una escotadísima y sensual camiseta - "¿no crees que vas demasiado provocativa para ver una película?"- comentaba el físico desconcertado observando a la chica sin salir de su asombro - "he pensado que tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí y pasar de la peli"- comenzaba a proponer la chica en un tono seductor acercándose al físico poco a poco; tras enroscarle los brazos en el cuello comenzó a besare con intensidad, obligando al físico, cada vez mas desconcertado, a sentarse en el borde de la cama - "pero Penny; es Star Trek"- intentaba excusarse el físico, recordando el motivo por el que había venido y tras darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar la chica - "bueno, estoy segura que el Capitán Spock lo entenderá"- exclamó Penny con una sonrisa quien no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, volviendo a besar al físico, quien no pude resistirse a corresponderle. Los besos se volvían cada vez mas y mas intensos y la temperatura comenzaba a subir; cautelosamente, Penny comenzó a levantar la camiseta del físico, pero este al percatarse rápidamente la interrumpió con nerviosismo - "Penny, no creo que sea una buena idea"- exclamó con clara indecisión y comenzando a encontrar incomoda aquella situación, pero solo se debía al nerviosismo producido por la inexperiencia - "oye cielo, sé que estas nervioso y es normal"- exclamaba una comprensiva Penny - "Esto es nuevo para ti; pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré"- intentaba tranquilizarle la chica quien seguía encima de él con los brazos sobre su cuello - aunque aquel comentario mas que tranquilizar al físico lo que consiguió fue indignarle - "déjame aclararte que se perfectamente cual es el protocolo a seguir en esta situación"- exclamó el físico en un tono bastante ofendido a lo que Penny rodó los ojos divertida - "aunque debo admitir que solo conozco la teoría"- añadió bajando esta vez el tono de voz con timidez - "¿y no crees que ya es hora de ponerla en practica?"- inquirió la chica con su rostro a escasos centímetros del físico, cerrando el poco espacio entre ellos, con un intenso beso que el físico respondió. Parecía que aquel intento de la chica comenzaba a dar sus frutos; ya que Sheldon correspondía cada vez con mas intensidad a los besos de la chica - "¡Penny, espera!"- interrumpió de pronto dejando a la chica desconcertada - "¿y si no doy la talla?"- preguntó con timidez, en un tono de culpabilidad, lo que le obligó a desviar la mirada de la chica avergonzado, quien le observaba enternecida; con firmeza le sostuvo por el mentón obligando al físico a mirarla - "cielo, eso ahora no es lo importante"- aclaró Penny ahuecando entre sus manos el rostro del físico y besándole dulcemente. Poco a poco los besos se volvían más intensos. Lentamente, Penny, volvió a tirar de la camiseta del físico, quien dudó por unos segundos, pero esta vez, se dejó que la chica le despojase completamente la camiseta. Estaba medio desnudo por primera vez delante de una chica, pero aun así decidido de lo que iba a hacer; exhaló un enorme suspiro debido a la intensidad del momento y dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la chica quien no se resistió para volver a besarle. Penny, desenroscó sus brazos del cuello del físico para colocarlo sobre los brazos, dirigiéndolos hacia sus caderas. Sheldon acarició con primeriza torpeza la piel de la chica y con timidez comenzó a tirar de su camiseta, la cual Penny terminó de quitarse por completo con una amplia sonrisa, tirándola al suelo y echándose sobre el físico quien, debido a la intensidad de la acción, se vio obligado a tumbarse sobre la cama. Los besos se volvían cada vez más intensos; Penny ahuecaba el rostro del físico entre sus manos mientras este vagaba con sus brazos por la desnuda cintura e la chica. Penny rompió el beso separándose apenas unos centímetros, los suficientes que le permitiesen dirigir sus manos hacia su espalda y desabrochar con rapidez el sujetador, el cual arrojó sobre el suelo al tiempo que volvía a cerrar el poco espacio que había entre ella y el físico.

Mientras tanto en el 4A, Howard, quien tras numeroso intentos de arreglar su pendrive sin tener ni la mas mínima experiencia en el mundo de la informática, finalmente decidió llevarse a Leonard para que se lo formatease. Casualmente el pendrive del ingeniero era exactamente igual al que Raj había traído para enseñarles el discurso que próximamente daría. Aun así ambos físicos parecieron no percatarse de esa coincidencia, pero en parte se debía a la conversación que mantenían (propuesta por Howard) sobre las prácticas sexuales que Leonard mantenía con Priya - "¡oh, vamos Leonard no seas mojigato; este tipo de conversaciones son comunes entre los tíos"- se excusaba el ingeniero ante la rotunda negación del físico de revelar esa clase de información - "no soy ningún mojigato pero tampoco soy ningún pervertido que comenta con sus amigos sobre sus practicas sexuales"- le reprochó Leonard dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger un refresco. Howard le siguió negándose a darse por vencido mientras dejaba su pendrive encima de la mesa, justo al lado del de Raj, ya que se dispuso a coger el refresco que Leonard le ofrecía desde la nevera. - "si quieres puedo empezar yo; no tengo ningún problema en desvelar las cosas que Bernadette y yo hacemos en la cama"- comentaba el ingeniero con una picara sonrisa siguiendo al físico con la mirada quien cruzaba el pasillo con una expresión de indignación hacia su pequeño escritorio -"¡oh, por favor!"- exclamó este frunciendo el ceño. Al no prestar atención, el ingeniero cogió por error el pendrive de Raj y se lo entregó a Leonard prácticamente sin mirarlo con lo cual no se percató de su error. Leonard lo atrapó con sus dedos y dedicó una mirada a su amigo antes de hacer nada - "¿estas seguro que no quieres comprobarlo antes?"- le propuso este por ultima vez, sentado sobre su silla y frente a su ordenador - "no hay nada aquí que me interese"- respondió el ingeniero por ultima vez dándole un sorbo a su refresco - "bueno, pues vamos allá"- exclamó Leonard introduciendo el pendrive en la torre del ordenador y comenzando a formatear todo lo que contenía…

Media hora mas tarde en el 4B; Sheldon y Penny, se encontraban desnudos, exaltados únicamente cubiertos por la llamativa sabana de la cama; ambos tenían el pelo totalmente despeinado y cansados se dejaban caer sobre la cama con las respiraciones entre cortadas - "bueno ¿Qué te ha parecido?"- preguntó Penny a duras penas tratando de recuperar el aliento - "¡fascinante; absolutamente fascinante!"- exclamaba el físico maravillado con los ojos ampliados tratando de recuperar poco aire que le quedaba - "¿Cómo he podido estar tantos años evitando esto?"- añadía desconcertado ante la sonrisa satisfactoria de la chica - "gracias"- exclamó esta con complicidad - "y para que lo sepas; tu también has estado muy bien"- añadió besándole dulcemente la mejilla al físico quien seguía sin salir de su asombro.

Por otro lado, en el 4ª; Howard y Leonard, tras haber terminado de formatear el pendrive del ingeniero, se encontraban bastante entretenidos jugando al habitual Halo - "¿alguna vez te has planteado la posibilidad de que tu personaje mantuviese una relación con una de las chicas alienígenas?"- comentaba el ingeniero alzando las cejas al tiempo que pulsaba con insistencia a uno de los botones del mando de juego -"en serio Howard; necesitas ayuda profesional"- exclamaba Leonard frunciendo el ceño ante el disparatado comentario de su amigo. En ese momento, Raj entró por la puerta aunque los chicos casi no se inmutaron - "hola, solo vengo para recoger mi pendrive; quiero repasar el discurso una vez mas para asegurarme de que no haya ningún fallos"- comentaba el hindú en un tono de responsabilidad y profesionalidad, dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger su pendrive que había dejado sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo a medio camino, observando el escritorio de Leonard ya que había algo que no encajaba - "¿Qué hace mi pendrive en tu ordenador?"- preguntó extrañado observándolo perfectamente colocado sobre la torre del ordenador de Leonard - "no es el tuyo, es el mío; lo he traído para que Leonard me lo formateara"- explicaba el ingeniero sin apartar la vista del televisor - "¡claro que es mío; lo marqué con una pequeña R para diferenciarlo del tuyo!"- discrepaba el hindú con convicción y alteración; ante esto, Leonard y Howard se irguieron al unísono, alzando las cejas dándose cuenta del error que acaban de comete - "oh, oh…"- exclamó Leonard lanzando una mirada acusadora a Howard ante la observación desconcertante de Raj.

A la mañana siguiente, Sheldon se encontraba en su cuarto, con su blanca pizarra llena de ecuaciones caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, tratando de resolver los fallos que aun contenían su teoría y que estaban empezando a desesperarle. Tras no conseguir encontrar una solución se dirigió a su repisa, para buscar ayuda en uno de sus muchos libros sobre física que este coleccionaba. Cogió un libro sobre la Conservación de la Energía, pero al sacarlo cayó sin querer el que estaba a su lado. Al cogerlo el físico exhaló un bufido al ver que se trataba del libro sexual que Kripke le regaló - "100 consejos sobre como ser un profesional en el sexo" – leyó entre dientes observando la tapa del libro; aunque lo abrió con cierta curiosidad comenzando a leer la primera pagina, pero lo cerró abruptamente - "¡vamos Sheldon céntrate!" - se reclamó enfurecido a sí mismo ante esa actitud impropia de él, dejando caer el libro sobre su cama y volviendo a su pizarra - "¿a quien puede interesarle un libro sobre consejos de sexo?"- comentaba a recriminarse a sí mismo, aunque por otro lado, Sheldon tras experimentarlo por primera vez en casa de Penny la otra noche, sabia que podía hacerlo mucho de mejor de lo que dio, solo necesitaba información útil sobre ese tema. De pronto, el rostro del físico se iluminó alzando las cejas, dirigió una mirada hacia el libro apoyado sobre su cama y lo volvió a coger con interés. Sentado sobre el colchón el físico leía con los ojos ampliados prestando atención a cada una de las indicaciones que el libro explicaba - "interesante"- comentó alzando las cejas.

Pasadas las horas; durante la tarde, los cuatro físicos estaban reunidos en el 4ª desde hacían ya varias horas, tratando de buscar una solución ante el error que cometieron tanto Leonard como Howard de borrar el discurso que el hindú tenia que dar en menos de veinticuatro horas - "¿en que estabais pensando?" - reclamaba el hindú furioso a unos Howard y Leonard avergonzados ante la mirada acusadora de Sheldon, quien observaba la escena cruzado de brazos - "¿ni siquiera os parasteis a revisar el pendrive antes de borrarlo?"- añadió el hindú en un elevado tono de voz - "bueno, yo tuve la intención de hacerlo, pero Howard me lo impidió; así que, técnicamente la culpa es suya"- trató de justificarse Leonard lanzando una mirada entre cejada al ingeniero, quien alzó las cejas alterado ante la delatacion traicionera de su amigo - "¡me da igual de quien sea la culpa; el aniversario es esta noche y no tengo ningún discurso para recitar"- exclamaba el hindú recorriendo el salón de una lado a otro y echándose las manos a la cabeza - "no te preocupes; todavía nos quedan 16 horas. Aun estamos a tiempo de recomponer ese discurso" - propuso el ingeniero expresando una sonrisa de convicción aunque el hindú no parecía muy seguro - "Howard tiene razón, no hay que desesperarse"- coincidió Leonard alzando las cejas - "¿estas diciendo que seremos capaz de redactar, en menos de 24 horas, un discurso que me llevó semanas concluirlo?"- inquirió el hindú con una pizca de ironía en su tono de voz lanzando una mirada fulminadora al ingeniero - "si, básicamente; no puede ser muy difícil ¿no?"- respondió este con una sonrisa - "¿Qué no puede ser muy difícil?"- discrepó Sheldon interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación - "La astrofísica teórica se basa de herramientas, que incluyen modelos analíticos y simulaciones numéricas"- comenzó a decir alzando las cejas ante los bufidos expresados por Howard y Leonard - "La mayoría de los astrónomos que se atreven a realizar un discurso sobre esta materia, tienen una sólida preparación en física y las observaciones son siempre puestas en su contexto astrofísico; teniendo un simple máster en ingeniería ¿Qué utilidades podrías aportar tú, Howard?"- concluyó con sinceridad ante la mirada fulminante que el ingeniero le dedicaba - "en ese caso, ¿Qué propones tú Sheldon?"- exclamó este a modo de sarcasmo, pero prácticamente el físico lo interpretó como una llamada de auxilio - "bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los elementos que forman parte del Universo son los mismos que conforman la Tierra, y que las mismas leyes de la física se aplican a ello…" comenzó a proponer entusiasmado ante las expresiones de desesperación que propinaron los tres científicos - "comenzaría el discurso resaltando las características de la mecánica cuántica, mencionando también el método científico experimental y sin olvidarnos, por supuesto, de los aceleradores de partículas" - comentaba el físico con entusiasmo - "¿de que estas hablando? Ninguno de los temas que has propuesto tienen que ver con la astrofísica"- le reprochó enfurecido el hindú "pero son temas interesantes a resaltar" se justificó el físico sin comprender el enfado de su amigo - "¿y que tal la fotografía astronómica? O ¿los métodos de investigación el estudio de los planetas?"- propuso de repente Leonard, haciendo que el hindú alzase las cejas con entusiasmo - "si; es una buena idea"- exclamó Raj, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el pequeño escritorio de Leonard y enciendo su ordenador - "también podría hablar de la Astronomía; recuerdo que en mi discurso mencionaba al telescopio Hubble"- añadía el hindú entusiasmado, tecleando sin parar en el ordenador.

Minutos mas tarde en el 4B, Penny quien tenia la tarde libre y no tener nada interesante que hacer , se propuso hacerse una buena manicura; tenia sobre su mesa cantidad de tarritos de distintos colores ya preparados y listos para usar. Pero en ese momento, tras escuchar tres toques en su puerta, intercalados por el llamamiento de su nombre, la chica se dirigió con una amplia sonrisa hacia el rellano. Cuando abrió se sorprendió al ver al físico, inhabitualmente dejado caer sobre la pared con una picara sonrisa y con su habitual chaqueta echada al hombro -"hola"- exclamó este lanzando una mirada seductora a la chica - "pasa, estaba apunto de hacerme las uñas…"- comenzaba a decir Penny mientras dejaba pasar al físico, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por este quien le cogió por la cintura y le besó con intensidad. Penny se quedó varios segundos enmudecida observando como el físico revoleaba con seguridad su chaqueta sobre el sofá y se acercaba de nuevo a ella - "pero puedo dejarlo para luego"- exclamó la chica echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole con intensidad. Media hora tarde, ambos se encontraban de nuevo desnudos únicamente cubiertos por las sabanas y ampliamente exhaustos – "¡no me lo puedo creer; ha sido increíble!" – exclamaba Penny maravillada, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ante la expresión satisfecha del físico, quien en silencio agradecía en el alma a Kripke el gran regalo que le había hecho.

La esperada noche por fin había llegado, apenas quedaba una hora para la celebración de aniversario de la Universidad, donde Raj recitaría su esperado y renovado discurso. Sheldon se encontraba en la lavandería aprovechando el poco tiempo disponible para hacer su habitual colada; distraído sacaba la ropa del cesto y la colocaba con cuidado en el interior de la lavadora. En ese momento, Penny bajaba las escaleras aunque se quedó en el umbral observando al físico - "Sheldon"- exclamó con una picara sonrisa haciendo que el físico se girase hacia ella - "Leonard me dijo que te encontraría aquí ¿Qué estas haciendo?"- comentaba la chica desde el umbral con un inusual brillo en los ojos -"lavando la ropa; es Sábado por la noche"- explicaba el físico desde la lavadora alzando las cejas ante aquella pregunta - "¡oh, claro"! - exclamó la chica acercándose con una sensual lentitud al el físico - "yo también he viendo para lavar un poco la ropa"- añadía en un seductor tono de voz improvisando ante la desconcertada mirada de Sheldon - "no veo tu cesta"- exclamó sin comprender observando a la chica con el ceño fruncido - "no la necesito "- contestó la chica observando al físico con pasión al tiempo que se desabrochaba lentamente la cremallera de su sudadera para sorpresa de Sheldon, dejando a la vista un provocativo escote -"¡oh, porras!"- exclamó el físico observándolo maravillado, sabiendo las intenciones de la chica y las cuales acaba de conseguir - "Penny, estamos en la lavandería"- añadió intentando hacerle entrar en razón - "umm, ¡que excitante!"- exclamó la chica entre cerrando los ojos y enroscando los brazos al cuello del físico al tiempo que le otorgaba un apasionado beso. Aunque el sonido de unos zapatos proveniente de las escaleras, provocaron que tanto el físico como la camarera se separasen abruptamente - "oye Sheldon, Howard y yo nos vamos a ir yendo a la Universidad para tranquilizar a Raj"- comentaba Leonard quien no se percató de las nerviosas expresiones que Sheldon y Penny reflejaban en sus rostros - "me parece una buena idea"- exclamó el físico alterado con la respiración entrecortada debido al nerviosismo -"nos veremos allí"- se despidió Leonard con una sonrisa desapareciendo por las escaleras y provocando que el físico y la camarera soltaran unos suspiros de relajación, una vez le perdieron de vista.

La esperada fiesta por fin comenzó, la Universidad estaba repleta de gente; científicos que trabajan diariamente allí se encontraban bastante elegantes con sus amigos y familiares. Leonard mantenía una conversación entretenida con el director del centro, Howard por su parte, presentaba a Bernadette a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, Penny bebía distraída un vaso de vino mientras Sheldon trataba de elegir una comida decente de las que ofrecía el buffet. Pasados veinte minutos, el Director se subió al escenario, presentando con orgullo a Raj, quien tras soltar un suspiro, se subió de su silla y se dirigió con nerviosismo hacia el escenario. Leonard, Howard, Sheldon y Penny observaban con orgullo como el físico (tras tomar una considerable cantidad de alcohol) recitaba con seguridad y emoción su discurso - "cuando termine la fiesta, podrías pasarte por mi piso" - propuso la chica acercándose al físico y susurrándole al oído mientras se oía de fondo el discurso de Raj - "¿esa proposición esta realizada con alguna actividad sexual?" – preguntó el físico alzando las cejas y acercándose lo máximo posible al rostro de la chica para que Leonard y Howard no pudiesen oírles. Penny le respondió con una picara sonrisa seguido de un guiño de ojo con lo que el físico sonrió ampliamente.


End file.
